My Paper Heart
by UnitedWeSpy
Summary: 24 hours ago i caught my boyfriend... My friends are keeping secrets from me... i really don't know how to descibe it... :D
1. Love Isn't Everything

A/N This just popped into my head in study hall today**. **Sorry for all the sad feels in this... but it's different... we all need a little difference sometimes...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Love isn't Everything**

24 hours ago I caught my boyfriend making out with another girl. 20 hours ago I made the last minute decision to rewrite my English paper. All night I got no sleep. Now at the end of the day, the class I was dreading the most had come. English.

I dropped my science textbook in my locker and looked at the picture of my mom on my locker door. She was smiling up at me. A smile I would never see again.

I bit my tongue to fight back tears. I grabbed my English folder and ran up to English before I was late.

I took the seat next to Bex who was up and talking to Grant. Lucky as soon as I sat down the bell rang. But our teacher Mr. Whitt was late.

I adjusted myself in my chair as Bex sat next to me. "You Ok?" she asked as she sat down. I gave a little nod and fingered my necklace that had been my mothers. I wished she was here with me.

I turned to talk to Macey, who was asking me if I was going to the Homecoming Dance. "No." I said simply. As I said that I saw Zach glance over at me.

HE was sitting there with his new girlfriend. Winter Hays, on his lap. Yep the girl he cheated on me with. Of course she was his girlfriend. With the long blond hair and the endless brown eyes.

That's what Zach told her yesterday when I watched them make out behind the school yesterday. I had just been wondering where he was, He told me we would study for the English test yesterday but he never showed.

I had stopped dead on my way to my car when I saw them. Everything about Winter was perfect. I was just… Me.

As he glanced over at me, I ignored him trying to ignore the prickling in my eyes. I wanted my mom here so badly. Comforting me in her motherly way. Why God? Why did you have to take my mother away from me? I pleaded silently.

You're probably wondering what happen to my mother. Let's just say my dad and I are big supporters on the cure for Breast Cancer.

I watched Zach slide his hands along Winter's thighs. I grimaced to myself. Finally Mr. Whitt came in. "Miss Hays, please sit in your own seat." He said tiredly.

Winter rolling her eyes got up from Zach's lap and moved to her seat behind him. There I watched her rub Zach shoulders and trace patterns on his back. Run her long fingers through his hair and tickle his ear.

"Miss Hays." Mr. Whitt said shuffling his test papers. Winter removed her hands. "No talking, No texting, NO CHEATING!" Mr. Whitt said passing out the test papers. He looked directly at me when he said that for some reason.

I blushed and hid behind my hair. I felt Liz give me a small rub on my back. I looked down at the test. I had tried to study but my mind had kept drifting away yesterday afternoon. "And after the test we will hear some essays, starting with Mr. Goode." Mr. Whitt said and then hit the timer for the test to begin.

I struggled through the test. I also noticed that Zach was the first one done. Finally everyone was done with the test. Thank God for block classes.

"And now Mr. Goode will you be so kind as to read your paper aloud to us." Mr. Whitt said reclining in his chair. Zach's paper was about joy. He had not been able to come up with a topic so I suggested joy. Stupid bitch.

I zoned out as several people got up and read, especially during Winter's. "Cameron, you're up." Mr. Whitt said and I pulled out of my thoughts. I pulled out my paper and walked shakily to the front of the room.

I put my paper on the podium. Bex gave me a smile. I pushed my bangs back. All my emotions had gone into this paper. I began to read. "Love," Zach had a quick flash of surprise on his face but then wiped his face clear of emotion.

He had helped me so much with my original paper and now I had changed it. "We've all been in love before or so we think we have. Usually it's a silly crush that lasts a while. When two people are floating on clouds in what they think is love. The others find ourselves lost in a dark void where we feel nothing but pain and fear."

I looked up from my paper. The class was watching me intently. It made my nerves worse. Zach's green eyes were fixed on my while Winter played with his hair. I silently gulped and looked back down.

"We try and convince ourselves that we don't like them. It never seems to work. They pop up in our dreams. They pop up everywhere and we wish they will go away. The pain of the pas t comes back to haunt us. Eventually we find ourselves curled up under the cover clutching our teddy bears from when we were small children."

"When my mom died this past summer I didn't know what to think. My heart lost a huge chunk. I was in a rut. A person pulled me out of the rut, but they are gone now. The thing with love is it never lasts, eventually we have to let go of the things we love the most."

I brushed my bangs back again. "We wonder if we will ever find the one that we will love forever and ever. Some people find that person in high school. You meet, you date, and you make out, promising each other forever."

I glanced up at Zach when I said this. He looked away finding whatever was on the wall very interesting.

"Then you break up and your heart is broken over a love that wasn't meant to be. You're left to pick up the pieces. Later you get back together against all odd, you date through college, get married and live happily ever after with your three kids. You wish." I shifted my feet. The room was dead quiet.

"For most people it does not work that way. We write sappy love stories about how love's supposed to be. How the world portrays love is just… not real. Love doesn't work like that. Then there were the trust issues."

I heard Zach shift in his chair. I was achieving my goal. Make him uncomfortable. "What if there is a person you really like and then you find out they have cheated on you." Bex shot a glare over to Zach who bit his lip.

"What are you? Cold? Broken-hearted? Hateful? Anger beyond any anger you have ever felt before? Feel like crying your eyes out? Then you worry. What am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to tell them I know? DAMN! AM I THAT GULLIABLE?"

"Language Ms. Morgan." Mr. Whitt said. "Sorry." I look at the clock. 15 minutes of class left. "You imagine yourself, empty and alone. How you feel inside is unknown. Then there is the prospect of finding love. The relationship last for a few days, weeks, months and if your lucky years."

I went back to the time when Zach and I were friends. When we used to joke around and do crazy stuff together. Than when we started dating everything was different. He had been there for me when my mom was in the hospital. He had been there when my mom died. He had held me while I cried. I remembered how softly he had kissed me and how he now kissed Winter with a disgusting passion.

"I don't want to be one of those people who sits around all day moping about never finding love. I bet you don't either." I scanned the class room. "Instead of love we could put our love into something else. We can fulfill our purposes in this world. Direct our love to someone else besides on person. A whole bunch of people." I flipped the page.

"All this mushy love stiff gets on my nerves. You see people walking down the street holding hands, kissing each other and it makes me want to barf. The person you love shouldn't depend on the way they dress or they act. You need to love what's on the inside. Don't judge people either. They have feelings too."

"The world ain't all about you. Stuck up snooty Bitches that get everything handed to them on a silver platter." "Again Miss Morgan with the language." Mr. Whitt said. I rolled my eyes and continued.

'What happens when life suddenly hands you death, sickness, losing of a job? Ain't so great is it? So what if you find that person in high school? The rest of us have freedom to do new things and not focus on relationships."

"Love is an amazing thing. But it borderlines with hate. A very fine line. And who knows what's that's called? I sure don't. I don't want to worry if I'll be alone in 20 years. So what if in 20 years I'm lying in bed clutching my teddy bear? Why is love so stupid sometimes?"

I felt some un-comfortableness filling the room. Bex just gave me a smile and motioned for me to keep reading. I took a breath.

"When my mom died, my dad was heartbroken. So was I. we had just lost the person who ran our little family. So what if she couldn't cook to save her life. She was always there. And when you realize that they aren't there anymore, that they aren't coming back, it hurts. But you move on."

"I don't want to cry myself to sleep every night, wishing for the people that aren't there anymore. Hearts can be broken. When things don't feel right, life isn't going well it's like pouring salt on the cuts. I guess what I mean is love can be anything but it isn't everything." I flipped my paper and handed it to Mr. Whitt.

Sitting down I felt better than I had in the past 24 hours. I also felt Zach's eyes on me. I hid behind my hair and went back to being the chameleon.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Mr. Whitt was talking now so I pulled it out. It was a message from Zach.

(**Zach**- _Cammie_)

**Why did u change you topic?**

_Because I could._

**Yea right, why did you do it?**

_Shut up Zachary_

**Is this about Winter?**

_…_

**Look Cam, I'm sorry but…**

And that was as far as he got before hitting send and Mr. Whitt had realized he had his phone out. "Mr. Goode. Phone in the basket now." Mr. Whitt said. Groaning, Zach stood up and placed his phone in the basket.

Than the bell rang. Zach wouldn't get his phone back until tomorrow after school. Sometimes I loved Mr. Whitt.

Sadly mine and my friends lockers where nowhere near each other. I slowly undid the lock. As I opened my locker I felt a slight pressure in the pocket of my sweatshirt. Than the laugh of Winter who Zach was messing around with.

Soon they were full on making out in front of the lockers. They kids who were trying to get to their lockers looked disturbed as Zach and Winter stuck their tongues down each other's throats.

I bit my tongue as I felt my throat close up. "Don't worry Cammie, I bet someday you'll find love. Probably to a baboon or something but you'll find loooovvvveeee." Winter drawled out. Zach did nothing. He just stood there his arms around Winter.

I slammed my locker door and ran out. The tears I had been holding in all day started pouring out. I wanted my mom.

I shoved my hand in my pocket as soon as I reached the end of my street. I pulled out a piece of paper. It was written in Zach's handwriting.

I slowly unfolded the note.

_Cammie, I'm sorry it had to happen this way. But… I guess… I've been dating Winter for the past week. She's a lot more interesting than you. You're a boring square that need's a shoulder to cry on every time something happens that's doesn't go your way or according to your original plan. I can't deal with you any more plus Winter is a lot hotter than you. _

_Love, Zach_

I felt my eyes tear up again and I started sobbing. Of course I need a shoulder to cry on. MY MOM WAS DEAD! ZACH WAS MY ROCK! I ran down the street and tore into the house.

My dad worked from home today so he was in his office. "Hey Camster how was you…" he stopped when he saw my tearstained face.

"Daddy." I said and ran to him. I felt his strong fatherly arms around me as I cried.

"What's wrong sweet heart?" he asked. I handed him the note which he read while he held me. "I'll kill him." He said. I nod. I had my dad. I had my friends and I had my mom looking down at me from Heaven.

But Zach?

Zach had crushed my paper heart.

* * *

><p>AN

Finite. This made me really sad. I don't know why I wrote it. It just popped into my head and I went from there. HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY! if you want me to write more than just say so! :D

REVIEW!

**Edit: I like to think of this a as the beginning of the story and a one shot that could stand on it's own. **


	2. Every Ray Of Sun

A/N

WOW! That's a lot of reviews. This was more of a hit than I thought it would be. So thanks for the reviews! I was trying to figure out how to do the first chapter justice but I don't know if this chapter will.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

**Every Ray of Sun**

I woke up slowly. A bright sun fell through my window making me really hot. I wished I could stay in my bead all day. It had been three day's since I had given my report. Ever since then, even though he did not approve, my dad let me stay home from school. I had spent that time by the creek in the woods behind my house.

The trees there were old, their leaves reaching up to the sun, gathering every ray of sun they could. The dirt had been cool between my bare toes and a warm fall breeze blew softly. I had gone there all the time when mom was in the hospital. It had been where Zach had found me multiple times.

Stupid Bastard. I thought turning over. Zach had tried to call me several time but I didn't want to hear him complain about how boring I was or tell me what was wrong with me. I felt like punching his face in.

I rubbed my crusty eyes and felt my little Dachshund Ray jumped up on me, yipping and licking my face. "Ray." I groaned, laughing. I pulled my orange and white bedspread over my head. Ray somehow wiggled under the covers and kept on licking me.

"Ugg, ok, ok, I'll get up.' I said and threw the covers off myself. I ran down the stairs. "DAD?" I called.

Usually he was in the kitchen reading the paper and drinking his coffee. Than Mom would come down and we'd make breakfast together. Until mom got sick. She'd be so tired and weak. Spending lots of time at the hospital.

But today the kitchen was empty. No dancing Mom at the stove singing to the radio. No Dad laughing at the bar. But like I said, the kitchen was empty. Dad had been there though. The kitchen smell faintly of coffee and Dad's usual coffee cup was in the sink along with a half-eaten banana turning brown. Nasty.

I let Ray out and then turned to the kitchen. I cooked some quick bacon and poured myself a cup of juice. As I put the carton back in the fridge I noticed the note on it. From Dad.

_Morning Sweetie,_

_Sorry but I had to leave early for work this morning._

_Business you know. You know the drill. I will be home around Wednesday. Maybe later. _

_Love, Dad_

It was that he went on these abrupt business trips that bothered me. He'd come and go every two weeks. He had been working even more since Mom died. I wondered if it was because I looked a lot like her and I reminded him to much of her.

I got up and let Ray in before going upstairs and pulling on my workout clothes. 10 minutes later I was kickboxing in the basement. I used to do ballet but that was boring to me and Bex had introduced me to kickboxing. Sometimes I still did practice my ballet. Good for balance and all that.

I had my music full blast in the stereo system and I was already sweating and breathing hard. I imagined the bag as Zach's and Winter's faces. It felt good. Ray curled up on the rug in front of the plasma oblivious to the blaring music.

After about an hour of kickboxing I ran up the stairs hearing a knock on the door. I wasn't exactly presentable so I threw a sweatshirt over it as I went to open the door, Ray at my heels. I hoped it was not Zach. That was the last thing I needed.

I unlocked the door. A man in about his50's was at the door and did not look to happy with my current appearance. "Sorry to bother you miss, but can you tell us where house 440 is?" he asked in a heavy German accent, gesturing behind him to the car.

I stepped out onto the porch and grabbed Ray before he got away. "Um, 440? That's just a couple houses down." I said pointing.

"Thank you Miss." The man said. I nodded and turned away, but not before I saw the boy in the backseat of the car staring at me with a strange look on his face. I ignored that and walked inside.

I gave myself a couple hours rest before I went running. In that time I finished my homework and started several loads of laundry. This kept my mind busy so I wasn't thinking about mom, dad or Zach. Now I was splayed across my bedroom floor, Ray on my bed. My iPod played in my ears causing me to mouth the words.

I wondered how I did on my paper. Mr. Whitt better give me a good grade or all those tears and words were worthless. Everything in that paper was true to me. Now I hated going to the store or that park and seeing couples everywhere. I couldn't even go to the park to run without seeing some people in love. I thought about how easily love could be torn. Like my mom and dad. Dad hasn.t been the same since mom died. I missed the old dad. I missed the old days. Where everything had a plan and a place. Not chaotic or lonely. Where I was able to trust Zach and not feel hurt. I sighed.

I got up and put on my running shoes. Running would clear my mind too.

It was a beautiful fall day in October. The breeze blew and carried the scent of already decaying leaves from the woods. There was freshly mown grass in there too. Mrs. Wilson's house had the smell of apple pie coming out of the open windows. Just like moms.

I started running. As I passed 440 I noticed a moving truck. 440 had been for sale forever. I wondered who would want to move here to my small town outside of Lincoln. Guess they did. As I passed I felt like someone or something was watching me. I shook it off and continued running.

My running path included the entire town of Pleasant Dale mostly when I felt up to it. Like today for example. I ran and ran and ran. It felt so good. My running music urged me on. Yes, I listen to a lot of music. Keeps my mind busy and no focusing on one thing.

I finally circled back to my street. I looked down at my iPod not watching where I was going. The next thing I knew I was on the ground my head throbbing. "Entschhuligung. Bist du in Ordung? Lass mich dir helfen." (Sorry. Are you alright? Let me help you.) Came a voice from above me.

"What?" I said shaking my head and sitting up.

"Sorry, are you alright?" the voice asked again. I shook my head again and looked to my side where I felt a hand on my back supporting me. The voice was defiantly German I knew that. Since I took German and Latin at school.

I look up. Next to me is that boy from the car. He had blond hair that kept getting in his eyes and dark chocolate brown eyes. 'Are you alright?" he asked again.

I nodded. The boy pulled me up. "Sorry for running into you." I said feeling the back of my head.

"That ok, are you sure you're alright?" He asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Very, thank you." I looked up at him a little before bending down to retrieve my iPod.

"I'm Flynn." He said.

"Cammie." I lightly shook his hand.

"So did you move here from Germany?" I asked suddenly feeling self-conscious about being sweaty and disgusting.

"Yea lived there for my entire life." Flynn said. I nodded. "That was my father you talked to by the way. I recognize you from the house down there." He said pointing. He laughed at the look on my face. "Not like that, I'm no stalker." He said.

I smiled.

"I have to go, I'll see you later.' He said when a call came from inside the house. In German of course. Something about a box and a book.

"Just so you know my dad might invite you all over for dinner some night. He has this thing for inviting new people on the street for dinner." I called after him.

Flynn laughed. "wunderbar! See you!" I turned and ran back down the street. As I open the door to the house I noticed Zach's car sitting up on the hill. He had defiantly seen me and Flynn. This could get interesting.

* * *

><p>AN

Yea, I don't think this did the last chapter justice. Oh Well. What do you think of Flynn? All the German exchange students just left to go back home yesterday and so I decided to have Flynn come into the story!

wunderbar means wonderful in German (I think).


	3. Be Careful Who You Love

A/N

Goodness it took me forever to update. Sorry for the wait. School is taking all of my time and I'm just lazy. And I really like this chapter. Little Zach and Cammie action.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

**Be Careful Who You Love**

I groaned at the sound of my alarm. It was so damn loud. Curse you Grandma for buying it. I rolled over and slammed my hand on top of it knocking it to the ground. I rolled over and dozed off again.

I opened my eyes to the sound of my phone going off. Sleepily I picked it up and looked seeing several texts from Bex. Then I saw the time. I had seven minutes and thirteen second to get to the bus.

"Shoot." I threw my covers to the floor and quickly pulled on my grey sweats and blue green shirt. I cursed lightly when all of my school books fell to the floor. I wasn't going to make the bus and my car was having problems. I streaked down the stairs only having time to grab a water bottle and my ugg boots.

As soon as I ran out the door I saw the bus turn the corner. Away from my house. I slapped my head to my forehead in frustration.

"You need a ride schön?" a voice said above me. I smiled up at Flynn from the ground where I had sat down.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" I said laughing.

"Maybe." Flynn said shaking his hair to keep it out of his face.

I smiled and let him pull me up. "Your head better?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks for asking?" I said.

"Well I did cause it." He said. I liked how Flynn could make me laugh and I had only known him for about a day and a half.

"Your not going to school yet are you?" I asked as I climbed in his car.

Flynn shook his head. "Nicht. Still settling in." he said. I pulled on my boots as he started driving.

"Anything exciting happening today?" he asked.

"I'm hoping to get my English paper back today. And since I missed a lot last week I have a bunch of makeup work I will have to do." Flynn nodded.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as he drove past the school.

"You want something to drink?" he asked pulling up to a Java. I smiled and looked down at my hands. We climbed out of the car into the cool October air. The leaves were turning all their bright colors. I wished I could ditch school toady and walk in the woods, hearing the sound of the wind in the trees, birds singing. I would stay out there forever. I would climb the tree Zach and I had found a year ago. Why did everything have to come back to Zach?

"What do you want?" Flynn asked pulling out his wallet.

"Oh you don't have to pay…" Flynn shook his head saying that he did not want to hear my excuses. I hung my head in defeat.

20 minutes later we were pulling back up to the school. "Thanks for the ride." I said climbing out of the car, shifting my coffee to my other hand as I lifted my bag onto my shoulder. I noticed Zach leaning against the railing outside the school with his friends, Winter was nowhere in sight. I felt his eyes watching me.

"Ich freue mich." Flynn said. I smiled and closed the door.

"CAM!" I was stampeded by Bex and Macey.

"Who was that?"

"Where were you?"

"Why did you not answer any texts or calls?" the bombarded me with questions. I wished I was back in Flynn's car, where he didn't ask millions of questions.

"STOP!"I yelled quietly. Bex and Macey shut up.

"Cam, what did you do? Just roll out of bed?" Macey asked lifting a lock of my messy curly hair.

"I overslept and missed the bus. Now help me look more presentable." I pulled them into school and down to the locker room.

"So who was that?" Macey asked as she brushed my hair before bringing her curling iron to it.

"That was… ow… Flynn, my new neighbor, he just moved her from Germany." I said.

"Oh, a foreign guy and right after Zach. Making anyone jealous?" Bex asked mischievously.

"No. I do not like Flynn like that, I barley know him, but he's very nice and cute. Don't judge. I have no intentions of making Zach jealous just a bit of homecoming pranking though." I said smirking.

"Yes! Pranking!" Bex said.

"But Cam, we were going to go to homecoming." Macey said in a sort of complaining voice.

"Before the dance Mace." I said pulling away from them now that they were done.

"Good cause you are not getting out if it." Macey said.

"Great." I said picking up my bag.

"Guess what Cam?" Bex said jumping up to my side.

"What?" I ran a hand through my hair messing up my curls.

"Grant asked me to Homecoming!" she said excitedly.

I felt my heart fall a bit. OR what's left of it. "That's great Bex." I said picking up my pace so i could hide the emotions on my face.

"Let her be." Macey said holding Bex back. I hear Bex sigh.

I open my locker, not realizing what I was doing until I looked down at the ripped pictures in my hand. I was angry. All sadness wiped away. Why was my life so screwed right now? I threw the pictures on the floor before stuffing my math and history things in my bag.

As soon as I got to math I moved to the back of the room. I really just wanted to be alone. I should leave. Go home and curl up in bed. No Cammie you are better than that, better than him, better than everything that has happened to you. NO I'M NOT!

Winter sashayed into the room flirting with some other boy that was not her boyfriend. I smirked to myself. Zach deserved that. "Cammie." She said smiling a sickly sweet smile, her voice dripping with venom. I glared down at my notebook not meeting her evilly gleaming eyes.

The bell came to my rescue and the next hour of my life was spent on meaningless equations and the sound of pencils hurrying to complete the answers. I could never even finish one problem since I had missed, but I planned to catch up quickly.

In history we were lectured about the functions of trench warfare in World War One. Study hall. One of the three classes I had with Zach. When we were still together we used to sit together, making fun of the teacher and doing no work whatsoever. We would make a blockade with our backpacks so we could talk behind it. Whenever we would be checked on we would look down at whatever work we were supposed to be doing. Now we sat apart. Zach with some of his friends and me alone. I didn't care now. I enjoyed the time alone. Where no one could judge me, or point out my faults. I could go off into my own little world, staring out the window or reading my book. But now I was working on catching up on my miss work which there was a lot of. I heard someone slip into the chair across from me. I knew that black muscle shirt. It was Zach. But he just sat there and pulled out his work.

I ignored him turning back to my trig. I heard Zach's hand running across his paper as he wrote. I thought of when I used to slip my hand into his big ones, feeling the dryness and warmth. Why was he here? Sitting across from me? But doing it silently. He's not talking, not looking at me, just working.

Zach slid a piece of paper over to me, the words written in his untidy scrawl. I read over the note.

_ I want to talk. Today after school. –Z_

I look up at Zach. He gave me a weak smile. I shook my head, but I was touched by his opening to the note. Was he trying to say he wanted me back? Nope why would I go back to him? The boob!

Zach's face fell when I shook my head. He started pleading with his eyes. Back when we were dating it would have done me in. Not now. I shook my head again. I took the paper and flipped it before writing.

_ No._

Zach read over the note. Pain clouded his eyes. I turned back to my work and felt Zach go limp in his chair across from me. Then he got a look of determination on his face and picked up his pen again.

_But I loved you. Remind me why I did._

I read it over and did not reply. Zach's determination was gone. He laid his head on his arms while I went back to work.

I was ready for English. I wanted my paper back so badly. I knew I did well on it and I knew I presented it well.

I was late though, so it did not get off to a good start. Mr. Whitt was not sympathetic about it either. He wanted to talk to me at the end of class. "Well, class I graded your essays and test and I have to say… this wasn't the worst batch yet." There was a collective groan from the back of the room.

Mr. Whitt started handing things out. "Good job Mr. Goode." Mr. Whitt said sending Zach a smile as he placed Zach's test on his desk.

"Thanks Coach Whitt." Zach smirked his annoying smirk. I heard Bex scoff quietly behind me.

"Ms. Morgan, see me after class so we can talk about your paper and test." Mr. Whitt said setting them on my desk.

"You already told me to see you after class." I said. Mr. Whitt glared at me. He walked back up to the classroom.

"NEW SEATS." He said loudly. I ended up next to Liz and in front of Zach. Just my luck.

Why was he everywhere? English past by really slowly. The entire time I felt Zach's eyes on the back of my head. "Help me." Macey mouthed looking in disgust at Simon who was sitting next to her. I gave her an apologetic look. Bex was very happy with her seat. She was next to Grant and they kept talking quietly in the back.

At the end of class I was talking to Liz when Winter came over. She sat on Zach's lap and was trying to seduce him in his chair. Zach was smiling dumbly up at her, but it looked forced.

"Ms. Morgan." Mr. Whitt made the motion for me to come to his desk. I swung my bag to my shoulder and made my way up front. "Ms. Morgan tell me why this test grade is what it is?" He asked. The bell rang behind us. The class started to file out loudly into the junior hallway.

"I was a bit distracted the night before we took it so I didn't get much sleep." Actually that night I had gotten no sleep.

I bit my lip but stopped because it brought back memories of Zach. How it annoyed him and how'd he use it as an excuse to kiss me. "Next time Ms. Morgan, you better improve. I would not like to have you back in this class again." Mr. Whitt said.

"Yes sir. I have a question about my paper though." I said.

"What about it?" Mr. Whitt had already started shuffling papers around on his desk.

"Why did I get a B-? I worked really hard on it." I said.

"Well… first it is poorly written, it does not flow and you did not present the topic you signed up for."

"That shouldn't affect my grade."

"Ah but it did." I bristled.

"Goode day, Ms. Morgan." And he got up and left. I stood there glaring at the spot Mr. Whitt had just occupied before running out of the room. I ran to my locker and threw the door open, my bag landing on the floor. I through my paper into my locker. Stupid love. Stupid Mr. Whitt. Stupid Winter. Stupid Zach. STUPID ME! Thinking I could get away with rewriting my paper at the last minute. A paper I had put my heart into.

Suddenly, I felt my body twisted around, my locker door slamming closed, my body pressed against the lockers and a solid body. Zach's solid body. "Let me go." I snarled.

"No." He grabbed my wrists and held them above my head.

"Bex will kill you. I will kill you, you cheating bastard." I struggled but Zach pressed his body against mine.

"Hear me out Cam."

"Don't call me that."

"Than what do I call you?"

"You don't talk to me." I growled. Why did everyone have to be gone? We were alone.

"Cam, listen to me."

"No…" I was cut off my Zach kissing me. Lightly, like how he used to before he cheated.

"Seeing you get out of that car this morning with that guys driving you just about killed me." He murmured into my mouth. I wrenched my lips away from his. I pushed him away, but to no avail.

"Why?"

"To get you to shut up and listen."

"That wasn't nessi…"

"You've never been able to listen…"

"Well maybe if you spend a little less time without your lips attached to mine I could…"

"Harsh much?"

"Well if you, umph." He kissed my again. "You need…" He kissed me again. "I'll tell Win…" He kissed me yet again.

"STOP IT!" I yelled.

"Than listen." I stared stonily at him. "Finally, listen; I never wanted us to end like that."

"Than how did you want it to end?" I said icily.

"Why did you change your paper?"

"Why did you choose Winter?'

'Why did it change?"

"Why Winter?" Zach pressed his body against mine. I felt his abs on my torso. I used to marvel at his abs when we were dating.

"Winter's hotter?"

"You say that with question in your voice."

"So?"

"You broke my heart that day, did you know that? You broke my heart because Winter's hotter?"

Zach nodded but he did not seem certain. "You never stopped crying."

"I lost my mom. You may not like yours as much but once she's gone she's gone."

"So no excuse to cry, she'd in a better place."

"You never cared."

"Who says I did?"

"So I was your charity case?"

"Maybe."

"You're despicable."

"Glad to see we are on the same page."

"Oh so you see yourself as a player who enjoys breaking girls hearts and moves right along. We might as well start a club for every girl who has had their heart broken by you."

Zach paused. "I gave you my heart and you crushed it."

"You let your wall down."

"Because I trusted you."

"You did trust me. I trusted you. I freaking loved you. I just need to be reminded why I did."

"If you need to be reminded about why you loved me than you never loved me."

"I did."

"Prove it. First, you ditch me when we were supposed to be studying. You dated Winter for a week and didn't bother to break it off with me." I let out a deep breath.

Zach hung his head, but he was so close to me it fell to my shoulder. I wanted to shrug him off but it felt familiar, comforting. I felt myself relax a bit.

"You're a boring square that needs a shoulder to cry on every time something does not go your way."

"I do not. I was going through a hard time, you know that." I stiffen again as Zach moves his head.

"Funny I seem to remember a lot of crying."

"Because my mom died and then you go and cheat on me, now you're coming back to me with notes saying how you want me back." I finally find a way to step out of his grasp, but he still had my hand.

"Cam," he said pleadingly.

"No Zach." His green eyes were full of remorse and frustration.

"Just, we had all these plans, you and i."

"Well Zachary you ruin those when you cheated."

"Cam, I love you. I know for sure 100% that I do." Zach stepped closer to me.

"I've learned this Zach, be careful who you love. You never know when that might change." I pulled my hand out of his and picked up my bag. I looked at Zach for a moment before kissing his cheek softly before running off.

* * *

><p>AN

Oh my God that took me forever. I wanted the talk between Zach and Cammie to be good, so tell me what you think More Flynn to come! And some Zach too!


	4. Tiny Turkeys

A/N

Thank you for all the review, just a bit more next time though. Maybe we can reach 55 or more. The goal right now is 55.

I forgot the translations in the last chapter so here they are:

Schön- Beautiful (but that was kinda obvious)

Nicht- No

Ich freue mich- My pleasure

Please tell me if these are not right! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Tiny Turkeys**

I hadn't seen Flynn all week. His house seemed darks and deserted and they had just moved in not more than a week ago. I admit I wanted to see him again, hoping he would be able to get my mind off Zach and his crazy confusing statements from Monday.

I sighed as I stared out my window. I was supposed to be doing all my make-up work but kept getting distracted by the outdoors. The leaves were chasing each other outside in the wind that was slowly creeping us towards November. It was getting colder but not cold enough for all the crazy things that went on, on Homecoming week. There were crazy costumes for each of the themed days. I only participated in Pajama Day. Hey, who doesn't like spending the whole day in their P.J.'s?

My dad had come home from his trip, looking tired and worn. I just let him go into his office and work. Than let him go to his room and sleep, bring him food when it was meal times. Now that mom was gone I made our meals. Thankfully I was better than my mom, thanks to my grandma. But she was all the way in Nebraska. I hoped we would go there next summer or for Christmas.

I closed my eyes but snapped them open when I heard a car pull into the driveway. I look down from my perch in the window. I had a bay window so I could close myself off when I wanted to be alone. Which was a lot these days. I knew that car. It was Flynn's car. A Volvo and a nice one at that.

I saw him get out of his car but I was up and running before he had his torso out of the car. I jammed my feet into a pair of flip flops before wrenching the door open. "About time you came back." I said. Flynn spun around a look of surprise on his face. Than he smiled.

"Sorry… had business elsewhere." He said not meeting my eyes, like he was hiding something.

"Just come inside, It's kinda chilly out here." I said, turning around. I swear I saw him smirk as I headed inside. Flynn did follow me though, but he did seem to limp a bit. "You ok?" I asked when he came through the door.

Flynn looked at me calculating. "Yea, just sprained my ankle… yesterday." He said never breaking eye contact with me. I nodded and led him to the kitchen.

"Cam? Who is here?" my dad called.

"A friend." I heard his office door open.

"Well that depends on what friend it is." He was muttering. He stopped short when he saw Flynn. Flynn looked at my dad with the some calculating look he gave me. Only it was harder.

"Dad. This is Flynn. He just moved here from Germany." I said hesitantly.

"I bet he did." Dad said still looking at Flynn. It was like they were talking to each other through a mental link.

"Um, Dad?" I said, causing him to break eye contact with Flynn. I jerked my head telling him to leave. My Dad nodded, but looked uneasy. So did Flynn. I frown a bit. "What was that?" I asked Flynn.

"What was what?" Flynn asked sitting at one of the bar stools.

"You two were… looking strange." I said giving him a look.

"We were just meeting for the first time." Flynn said.

"But you didn't say hello to him." I said, hands on my hips.

"Ah, you caught me Cameron, we did not. I already met him. He came over the other day to invite us over for dinner like you predicted which happens to be tonight." Flynn said, smiling.

"Damn, tonight?" I said. Flynn nodded.

"Well he could have told me sooner so I could have gone to the store, gotten something to eat and maybe I would be cooking!" I said. Why did my dad pick this Friday? Why not next Friday when the dance was going on so I would have an excuse to go?

"We could go now." Flynn said holding up his keys.

I rolled my eyes. "I have to plan what we are going to eat first." I said. I pull out a cookbook, pulling a barstool to the other side and a pad of paper for a grocery list. "How about a cheese plate for an appetizer?" I asked Flynn.

"Hey you're the chef, you plan the menu."

I give a small smile. Flynn pulled a cookbook out and started looking at it with me. "This Italian?" he asked pointing to a recipe for Capellini.

I nodded. "Don't know what it is though, never made it before." I said.

"Hey Camster," my dad came into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Flynn. "So your still here." He muttered. I glared at my dad as Flynn looked back down to the cookbook.

"Yea Dad?" I asked.

"I guess you already know but his family is coming over for dinner tonight and I forgot to run to the store."

"It's ok Dad, I got it." I said smiling a bit at my forgetful dad.

"Great, I'll just be… in my office." He said turning quickly as a beeping came from his office. Flynn watched my dad's retreating back as I went back to the cookbooks.

"Something wrong?" I asked. Flynn shook his head grimacing as he moved his arm a bit. I ignored it but sent him a look. Something did not seem to fit.

We sat there at the counter for a good 30 minutes before Flynn said "How about these tiny turkeys?"

I covered my mouth to keep the giggles in. "You mean Quail?" I asked a small giggle creeping out.

"Something like that." Flynn said smiling at my laughter.

"There are no such things as tiny turkey's Flynn." I said.

"Well this book here begs to differ.' Flynn said and turned the cookbook around, pointing to the page he was on. The caption really did say 'tiny turkey'

"I stand corrected." I said laughing still. I heard Flynn chuckle as we turned back to our cookbooks.

"I think I'll just go steak with rosemary and garlic mashed potatoes and then a butter lettuce salad." I said getting annoyed with looking in cook books.

"Sounds complicated." Flynn said.

"Not really. The hardest will be the steak." I said getting up to and sliding the cookbook back into place.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I quickly chopped off the ends of some asparagus. I had decided not to do the salad since I could not find the lettuce I needed for it. Carefully I placed the asparagus on the grill we had covering our stove top. A few flames leaped up at me from the oil but they dies down. Cooking was one way I could relax and go off into my own little world, just like being outside in the woods.

My mind started to wonder to the woods that had been calling me all week. I wanted to feel the soft cool dirt between my toes and the cool water of the creeks on my calves. I imagined the birds flying amongst the leaves that were falling in all different colors. I could see the deer peeking their heads out from behind trees as they heard unknown noises.

Then I remembered what I was doing and rushed to save the asparagus. "Need help Camster?" my dad asked coming into the kitchen.

"Can you peel the potatoes?" I asked focusing on the marinade I was concocting.

"Your mom always used to cook like this before we had company." Dad said.

"Well than she'd burn it halfway through." I said smirking down at the bloody hunk of meat in my hands.

"Your mom could do better than steak and potatoes for guests." Dad said.

"Really Dad. You're going to pull that card with me." I said whirling around to face him. Dad stared me down. We were both glaring at each other when there was a knock on the door.

My dad put down the potato he was peeling and wiped his hands off before hurrying to go answer the door. He was really trying to push me tonight wasn't he? First not telling me we were having Flynn's family over for dinner than criticizing what I was making. I heard him open the door and greet Flynn's mom and dad. "She's in the kitchen.' I heard him tell Flynn after all the "Oh it smells wonderful." And "What a beautiful house you have."

Flynn came in looking nice in a button down bright plaid shirt and jeans. "Hey." He said. I nodded but that turned to face him a frown on my face.

"What?" he asked.

'Say that again." I said crossing my arms.

"Hey? Why may I ask?"

"Your accent… where is it?" I frown even more. Flynn pales a bit, licking his lips before replying.

"Just practicing my American accent, don't want to stand out too much." He said. I really did not believe him. I slowly turn back to my steak. This day was bothering me.

My dad led Flynn parents in and poured them some wine. At one point I felt their eyes on me until I shifted my position accidently bumping Flynn's arm. He let a puff of pain escape his mouth as I did. "Sorry." I muttered. I didn't ask. Why would he tell me anyway?

I severed dinner as everyone sat around the table trying to play the perfect hostess. My dad's eyes narrowed as Flynn took my waist to keep me from falling when I tripped over the rug. I sent my dad a look.

Dinner was a quiet affair. My dad asked Flynn a few questions about his schooling and things he did in his free time. The adults talked a lot. Finally at the end of dinner I served them all coffee and a panna cotta I had made. Flynn gave me a smile was I set his down. "Just sit down" he murmured as I did. I nod and move to my seat at the other end of the table.

I moved the panna cotta around my plate before clearing the table and letting the adults talk. I hurried up to my room, Flynn behind me. "Goodness that was torture." I said flopping on my bed.

"Your father seemed a bit off." Flynn said standing in the middle of my room survey his surroundings.

"I don't think he trusts you very much. He's been having a hard time with guys around me lately." Flynn gave me a questioning look.

"Another time." I said, getting off my bed and disappearing into my closest.

I slipped out of my skirt and flowing white top into sweats and a dark blue tank. I stepped back out into my room to see Flynn in the same spot I left him in. He seemed to be thinking hard. "What happened?" he asked looking down at me.

"I said that story is for another time.' I said. But Flynn was pretty persistent. I kept saying no.

Eventually he started telling me about all the traveling he had done in his life. He had been to so many exotic and exciting place it was hard to believe he was only 17 and not 60. We were just lying around sometimes talking, sometimes in a comfortable silence.

"Nice Guitar." Flynn said scooting over to where I had a guitar propped up. He picked up my sharpied guitar.

"Ummmm..." I picked at my bedspread. That guitar was the result of my broken-hearted bored days. "

It's cool. You draw like this a lot?" he asked. I nodded slightly.

"So you're an artist." He said.

I draw a little." I muttered. Flynn sat down on my bed beside me holding the guitar in his lap, looking at it.

'You play?" I shook my head, smiling lightly.

Flynn smiled. "Come on." He put the guitar on my lap.

"No." I said moving away. I remembered when Zach tried to teach me to play the guitar. It hadn't ended well.

"Come on Cam." He moved closer and put it back in my lap. "Just put your fingers there.' He adjusted my hand on the fret board, positioning it. His hand was warm and soft as he moved my hand. Flynn moved my other hand to the strings. I looked up at him as he positioned my hand sin the right places.

He had a look of concentration. I smiled. "Now just strum it." I did and it didn't sound half bad. "That was just a simple C cord." He said.

We spent another half an hour doing than ending up laughing because I was doing so badly. Now I was kinda using Flynn's chest as a pillow as we regained our breath. "You want anything to drink?" I asked sitting up. Flynn shook his head. "Well I do. Be right back."

I went down the stair as quietly as I could so as not to disturb the adults. But then I caught a piece of their conversation.

"…it is getting worse. Soon this place will not be safe anymore for her." "This is the safest place." It was my dad. "The Circle is gathering, they have many people here already maybe some of her friends."

"What will we do if this place is not safe?"

'We will have to relocate. Flynn got a nasty cut this week. They will not stop to kill…" Just than a hand was slapped over my mouth. Flynn's voice was in my ear.

"Just walk away Cammie. Just walk away."

* * *

><p>AN

And the plot thickens…. What is Flynn hiding? What is the connection between Flynn and Cammie's dad? Until next time…..


	5. An Ugly Floral Suit

A/N

So finals for me are coming up. I will have to study like crazy because I'd really like to pass first semester. But I really don't tend to study much so…

Enough talk…. You read now

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**An Ugly Floral Suit**

My insomnia came back. And when I was sleeping it was bad. Dreams haunted me. Bloody, cruel, the kind of dreams where you wake up screaming drenched in sweat. They first started when my mom died. Zach would lie next to me and comfort me when I had the nightmares. He could convince me to sleep somehow. Now I would lie in bed staring at the slice of light that would cut across my face from the street light outside my window.

By the time Friday came around I was just as good as dead. My dad, barley saw him. I felt like he was hiding something. The conversation I had heard a week before bothered me. Flynn had told me not to worry about it. But I did. I did a lot. I would zone out in class, get asked a question and I would sit there clueless. That is what that statement did to me. _'Just walk away Cammie, Just walk away." _

I dragged myself out into the cold October air wrapping me sweatshirt around me. It was the last day of our two week long Homecoming. The school wanted to try something different. I thought it was stupid.

Spirit Day. Where everyone dressed up in ridiculous clothes sporting our school colors. I opted for a T-shirt. I started my long walk to school. My car was having problems, my dad was out of town I missed the bus and Flynn was nowhere to be seen for the past week. I hadn't seen him since dinner last Friday.

I ended up running to school and made it to trig before the bell rang. Mrs. Rager glared at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled moving to my seat in the far back. There I pulled out my notebook and tried to my math. Math was not my strong point. My dad always had trouble helping me with it. Zach did too. I was just stubborn enough for them to have to walk away in frustration at me. I looked grimly down at my work.

"Wrong, Wrong, Wrong." Mrs. Rager said walking by. I bit my lip to keep my temper in check.

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" Macey muttered as she hurried up behind me.<p>

"I ditched." I said.

'Well you could have told me." She said.

"I just kinda wanted to be alone." I said opening my locker.

"Well, first off avoiding classes you have with Zach is not the way to deal with this." She said using my mirror to adjust her makeup.

"I'm not avoiding him. I just… don't want to be near him." I said.

"Sweetie, that's called avoiding him." She said turning to me flipping her hair. I rolled my eyes stuffing my math textbook in my locker. "Don't roll your eyes at me, you know it as well as I do that it's true." Macey said.

"I just… I don't want to talk about it." I said trying not to think of my little talk with Zach the other day. That had been another thing I had been mulling over in my mind.

"I'll get it out of you somehow." Macey said.

"That's likely." I said.

"So when are you coming over tonight? We are going to eat our traditional meal of Chinese takeout and then get ready.' Macey said in her happy voice.

"I don't know if I'm going Mace."

"But Cammie!" she whined a bit. "I got your dress and it's beautiful you'll love it. Please?" Macey pleaded.

"I'll see. I need to make a quick stop after school." I said.

"And why would that be?" Macey asked in her knowing voice as we started walking towards biology.

"No reason." I said quickly. Macey stopped.

"You are so going to go prank Zach aren't you." She said smiling. I pursed my lips and continued walking.

"Tell me what you're going to do." She asked excitedly catching up to me.

"Just going to make a quick stop at the tux place and maybe a little rigging with Zach's car." I said quietly as we passed Winter and Zach as Winter reached up to brush Zach's hair back. I knew it was a show. Just this morning I saw them fighting like an old married couple. But then they showed up looking ruffled and no guessing what they were doing.

I let out a deep breath running my hand through my hair. "So I'm guessing you do not have a date?" Macey asked. I gave her the 'duh' look. "Of course you don't. Me, Bex and Liz all have dates. What are you going to do?" she asked shaking her head.

"Don't make me go?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh you're going. And you will looked beautiful once I'm done with you." I mentally groaned.

"One question Mace," I said putting my bag down on the lab table and taking a seat. Macey leaned against it. "Who's your date? You said you were going without a date." I said resting my head up my hand.

"Simon Carter."

"WHAT?" I said.

"I'm not doing anything else with him. I just need him to do some dirty work for me." She said observing her nails an evil smile gracing her face.

"Mace." I said.

"I am not telling you." She said.

"Great."

* * *

><p>"Romeo and Juliet. Perhaps on of the greatest love story's ever written." Mr. Whitt comes in the class room with that speech. We all turn our attention to him. "Two teenagers much like yourselves, fall in love but can't be together because of their warring families."<p>

"Now Shakespeare we know little of his life but we do know he traveled a lot, mostly to England and joined the theater. He based Romeo and Juliet off of the story _'The Tragicall Historye of Romeus and Juliet.' _Written by the notable author Arthur Brooke. Yes Ms. Sutton?" he said.

"Didn't we learn this freshman year?" she asked.

"All AP classes did. Regular did not. Now the language in this story is different than the one we do not use now, still English but different. Archaic to be exact. Now…" Mr. Whitt was cut off by the door opening.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost." My head jerked up when I heard the voice.

Flynn was here. Finally here. Mr. Whitt took his sheet and signed it handing it back to him. "Please take a seat next to Ms. Hays over there." He said. Flynn made eye contact with me. He smiled a bit and then noticed Zach behind me. His face harden, his eyes cold. I noticed that Flynn gave a small nod. I frowned. I was getting more and more confused. With Zach, the secret my dad might possibly be keeping from me, the conversation I heard to Flynn telling me to walk away.

"We will Read, Summarize than talk about this story as we move through it. A major part of your final will be on this story, so I suggest you really read it." Mr. Whitt said as he began handing out books.

* * *

><p>I walked cautiously towards the tux rental store. This was the only tux rental place in Roseville and just about every guy wanted a tux for Homecoming would be coming here for a tux. I had to be careful. Knowing Zach he wouldn't open up his suit protector until he got home which would be perfect. This tux place was called Tux's Rose. Stupid name if you ask me. It dates back to the early 1900's or something like that.<p>

"Can I help you miss?" an elderly lady asked.

"Uh, no, just looking." I said trailing my fingers over the colorful fabrics. The lady nodded and walked back to an ancient sewing machine in the back of the shop. I found the tux I was looking for, slowly removing it from the rack. It was perfect. I checked to see if the lady was watching but she was distracted.

Smirking I slid into the back room to where they kept the tux's that were waiting to be picked up. "Goode, Goode, Goode." I murmured running my hands over the black covers. Finally I found Zach's and I left that place triumphant.

* * *

><p>Bex was babbling on and on about how sweet Grant was to her and that she thought maybe they really could make it work but how she was conflicted about the whole relationship thing. I had, had enough of the whole relationship thing to last me forever. I picked my orange chicken before lifting a piece to my mouth.<p>

"Is the new guy going tonight?" Liz asked. I looked up realizing the question was directed at me.

"Oh… I don't know… he just had his first day today Liz so chances are he's not going."

"Aw, too bad, I would not mind to have seen him in a tux." Macey said popping some of her Kung Pow Chicken in her mouth.

"You said he's German right?" Bex said. I nodded.

"You seem confused." Macey said reading me. I looked up and smiled a semi encouraging smile.

"Just… wondering what tonight will hold." I said.

"Which means it is time for us to start getting ready if we want to be on time." Macey sung going to her extensive closet and pulling out our dresses.

A half an hour later after much poking, prodding, hair-pulling, cussing and the occasional punch we were ready. And Bex, Liz and Macey all looked great. Bex… her palest of blue sheath dress fit her perfectly. Hints of gold eye shadow above her eyes brought out the warm caring side of her eyes. Not the 'I'm going to beat you up' look Macey said she wore way too much.

Macey can make even a workout outfit work so she did wonders to the pure black dress that stopped at her mid-thigh. . Her eyes stood put against her smoky eye shadow and black eyeliner. They were the first thing that you noticed. A simple side braid with a dark blue ribbon finished off the look.

Liz. Liz was… beautiful. Her white dress sparkled in the light and as she moved. Then she spun it flared out to her hips and landed gracefully at her knees. Her blonde hair came down in tendrils from a bun.

"Jonas already doesn't know what to do with you now, wait till he sees you like this." Bex said. Liz blushed. Than they all turned on me. Oh God.

* * *

><p>I stood timidly by the punch bowl weighing the option of it being spiked. Bex, Liz and Macey had gotten me in a pretty red dress that came to my knees. My head hurt from being pulled and burned to be pulled up in a complex hair-do.<p>

My thirst winning over my fear of the punch being spiked I poured myself a glass of the red liquid. "Hey." I whipped around momentarily forgetting the fact I had punch I n my hand. It slurped spilling onto my dress.

"Shoot." I muttered.

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that." I looked up.

"Flynn you have got to stop sneaking up on me." I said.

Flynn laughed. "Sorry about that." I gave him a look.

"What?" he asked.

"Your accent. Where is it? Again?" I said. Flynn looked away.

"Sorry, force of habit." He said.

"Um hum." I said taking a sip of my punch, making a sour face after I did. Yep, defiantly Vodka.

"We might want to get you cleaned up before Macey see's you." Flynn said.

"Ugg, good idea." I said my throat burning.

As Flynn and I walked through the doors of the gym an angry looking Zach came through. He had on the tux that I had replaced. When he had ordered black I had changed it out to a nasty floral, like something from the late 1800's. "Nice tux Zach." I said.

"Shut the f**k up." He said glaring at me and then Flynn.

"Don't talk to her like that.' Flynn said in a hard voice. Zach glared at him even more.

"Go get cleaned up. I'll take care of him." Flynn said. I frowned a bit as he gave me a small push down the hall. I walked into the bathroom. What did Flynn and Zach have going on? They barely knew each other. I shook it out of my head as I walked into a stall. I locked the door sighing as I leaned against the door. I wished I was at home with a pizza and a collection of James Bond movies.

Footsteps enter the bathroom. They were heels. They were slow and meaningful, sneaky even. But that was the only noise. The heels. Than they just stopped. Right in front of my stall. A barely audible click reached my ears. I had heard that kind of click before. It sounded like the one that I had heard the night my mother died.

"CAMMIE!" Flynn yelled sounding distraught. I shuffled my feet causing a small noise. The heels turned away from the stall and towards the wall. "CAMMIE!" Flynn's voice was in the bathroom. As I stepped out into the bathroom it was empty. And I had not heard the footsteps leave.

I shot out of the bathroom and right onto Flynn. "We have to get you out of here." He said wrapping his arm tightly around me as he walked to the door.

"What's wrong?" Macey asked running up the best she could in heels.

"Cammie has to leave. NOW." Flynn said. Realization dawned on everyone's faces. Bex, Liz, Grant and even Jonas who stood by.

"THAN LEAVE!" Macey whisper shouted.

Flynn hurried me out to a car. Sleek and black in the cloudy evening.

"Sorry Cams." I heard Zach's voice. A needle went into my arm. Immediately I felt drowsy. Blackness consumed my every being.

* * *

><p>AN

Dun dun duh. Cliffe for you all.

Anybody got any idea what is even going on?


	6. To Many Lies Not Enough Time

A/N

HAHA! I UPDATED! I seriously wrote the chapter, deleted it and rewrote it again after I wrote it on paper.

Disclaimer: I do not do this a lot but I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!

Also I want to acknowledge my new (and first) beta – _Dance Is In My Blood_. She's going to be helping me with my stories now so… WELCOME!

_FlamingRain-_ I hope this chapter answers your questions

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**To Many Lies. Not Enough Time**

My brain felt fuzzy, and my body like lead. Everything seemed blurry. Voices clouded my mind making it hurt more.

Finally voices started becoming distinct. Bex's voice, Macey's voice, Flynn's voice, Zach's voice…. ZACH"S VOICE?

What in the name of… Wait this might be worth listening too.

For the moment it was silent. Than Bex spoke up "If they had the chance, why didn't they?"

"Wasn't the place and wasn't the time," Flynn responded. "Any place any time, she could have died tonight."

"But she didn't, did she, Bex? She's lying right there, asleep but alive," Zach said. He sounded upset. Just by listening I could tell Bex was unhappy too.

I felt something cool and wet wiping my eyes. I had to be Macey wiping away the day's makeup. Their topic changed but it had the same air as the last one. Uncertainly, determination, possible fear.

"You lost track of Winter, didn't you Zach?" Jonas said. Zach didn't answer.

"You did. If you won't admit it, then you did," Grant said. "You can't lie to us, Zach, not like you can to Cammie."

"Well, I don't want to lie to Cammie. Lying is what got us into this mess," Zach said, his voice rising more and more as he spoke. "In the case of losing Winter, she said she had to use the bathroom. She may be part of this and I may have to follow her but I will not follow her to the bathroom."

"She may have been going to have a meeting with Kane!" Liz said. "Or going to kill Cammie! If you had followed her we would have important information that could help us immensely. The point of you dating her is to gain her trust." It didn't sound like Liz at the moment. She sounded fierce. Unafraid. But I knew on the inside she was terrified. I think. Then Again I wasn't sure of much these days.

"She could have been going to murder Cammie. There is only one way we would know. We need to ask Cammie," Bex said.

"No Bex, if we start asking questions, she starts asking questions. Cammie knows nothing," Flynn shot Bex's idea down.

Bex huffed. "I don't want to keep this from her. This is her life at stake here."

"We have to wait," Grand said. It sounded like he had stood up. "We have orders. The CIA is being cautious with this case. This is just a lead but from the looks of it, it might be more."

Now I was really confused. And hurt. My friends were keeping secrets from me? I thought we told each other everything. Maybe everything they ever told me was lie? Now I felt so stupid, so dumb.

"It's just a matter of time before she gets killed," Bex countered him.

"In a matter of time we will know more. How many times do we have to explain it to you Bex?" Zach said impatiently. I knew Bex was glaring at him but I didn't dare open my eyes.

I heard Ray's small body streak down the hallway. I smiled in my head, trying not to give away that I was awake.

"We have one more thing we need to discuss before we leave tonight," Flynn said.

"I thought this was just an update meeting," Macey said.

"Shut up Macey," Liz sighed. Where they always like this to each other when they were talking? When I was not there? So many questions, not enough information.

"We seem to have acquired information about Matthew Morgan," Zach said. WHAT? WHAT ABOUT MY DAD? Now I really want to know what's going on. "We do not think he is who he says he is. We have evidence and lots of it," Zach continued. "We think he's the one who poisoned Rachel and the one who is blackmailing all of us. It's not definite but it would make sense given the fact we've seen him in some shady situations in the past months."

"Cammie said her dad has been really distant since her mom died. She said he's there but he's not there," Bex said.

"We need more info on her dad," Jonas said. "The problem is getting it out of her or finding out ourselves."

"We should find out ourselves," Bex said.

"We could," said Zach. "We should check with Solomon first. He's out for revenge on Matt. For several reasons."

"And those would be?" Macey asked.

"Classified." It was hard not to roll my eyes at that, but I didn't.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:

I descend the stairs a basket of laundry on my hip. How could I sleep after what I had heard from my friends and Zach that evening? Seriously, who could? So many questions. At the moment my dad was sleeping like everyone else in Roseville. My dad. That brought questions to my mind.

But I could do some snooping while he slept. Get some answers. I put my laundry basket down at the bottom of stairs and headed towards my dad's office. A place where I was never allowed.

I opened the door into the dark room, fumbling for the light switch. _Dang, Dad, _I thought when I found it, revealing a mess. Papers where everywhere, and there were at least four different computer monitors.

I moved over to his desk and moved papers around. Most where written in foreign languages and rows of numbers. It made no sense. "What are you up too, Dad?" I muttered. Digger further I found a manila folder with my father's name on it. It was battered and old, extremely beat up.

I opened it to find pictures. There was me and then one of my mom. But the picture of my mom was different. She looked genuinely happy, not sick. She was with a man who looked just as happy as she did. But there was a giant red _X _through my mom's face.

I felt a lump form in my throat. I defiantly looked like my mom, but my face shape and my nose had the shape of the man on my mom's left. And it was not my dad.

When I thought I heard my dad's door open, I stuffed the pictures back in the folder and tucked the folder under my arm before hurrying out of the room.

* * *

><p>AN

Took me awhile, but I got it done!

HOPE YOU HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	7. It Starts With A Question

A/N

Re-posting this chapter... The edited one. :)

Aliquam to my beta, _Will Always Be Anonymous! _

(Latin for thank you!)

(Yes, my beta changed her name.)

80 Reviews! Keep 'em comin'!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**It Starts With a Question**

Monday Morning I stuffed that file I had found in my backpack. Whatever my dad was hiding I was determined to find out, along with what my friends were hiding from me. I'd start with the file.

"Good morning, sweetheart," my dad said as I came down the stair with Ray hot on my heels. He was sipping his coffee at the bar, a muffin in front of him.

"Hey, dad," I said, heading toward the fridge.

"So, Cammie," he asked, "How do you feel about heading out to the lake house this next weekend?"

I didn't face him. "Um… sure…" I answered twisting the lid off the orange juice.

"You don't_ sound_ so sure," Dad commented. "What's up?"

"Well… it's just there's so many memories… with mom." I said, turning and leaning against the counter.

My dad looked down at his coffee, frowning. "That's why we're going. To remember." He didn't meet my gaze.

"Dad, it's hard enough being here at home without mom," I sighed. "You really want to go to her favorite place in the world? She loved it there, and if we go, all we will see is her." I grabbed my water bottle, threw Ray's food in his bowl and ran out the door as my dad yells "CAMMIE!" behind me.

Getting to school, I made a beeline for Bex's locker, which thankfully she was not at. Quickly, I slid the file into her locker before running over to my locker on the other side.

"We are running out of time Zach," she said as she came down the hallway with Grant and Zach next to her.

"You know we are doing all we can," Grant sighed.

"We have to tell her sooner or later," Bex snapped at him. "She's getting suspicious as it is." They were moving out of my earshot so I moved so could hear them better.

I would not let this info past me. There was so much to put together and none of it was adding up. It was _incredibly _frustrating.

I snuck down out of the locker bay and into an alcove near Bex's locker. During this time, I missed a bit of their conversation.

"We never know when the next attack will be, but Solomon is sure it will be Cammie next," Zach said. This was the entire reason I wanted to listen to their conversations. My name kept cropping up every time they talked without me.

When Bex finally opened her locker the folder fell to the floor. Zach picked it up, and I cursed in my head. "Bex what's this?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Bex asked. Zach held up the folder. "Where in the bloody world did that come from? Let me see that." She snatched the folder from his hand and jerked it open.

"Well?" Zach asked after a few silent moments. "What is it?"

"Guys…" she started, but trailed off. Grant and Zach looked over her shoulder.

Grant snapped the folder closed. "This is not the place to look at this." He quickly stuffed the folder in his backpack.

Zach agreed. "When are you going to tell Liz, Macey and Jonas about the emergency meeting Solomon wants to have?" he asked.

"I don't know," Bex said stiffly. "Later, I guess."

As soon as Grant and Zach left, looking a bit careful as they walked away, I slipped out of my hiding alcove. Bex did the same thing as she closed her locker door, her hand gripping her shoulder bag.

"Hey, Bex," I greeted her, falling into step beside her and matching her pace. "Oh… Hey, Cammie," she said, smiling.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come over this afternoon and study for that history test we have Wednesday," I said. "We could go get smoothies, too. We haven't done that in forever."

Usually when Bex came over to study, we never actually _studied_. "This afternoon?" Bex asked, looking back to where Zach and Grant were talking to their other friends.

"Yeah," I said. "Why? Don't you want to?"

Bex turned her head back to me. "Can I take a rain-check?"

I blinked, but inside, I wasn't surprised. "Again? You asked for a rain-check yesterday too."

She sighed. "Okay, fine." She ran her hand through her hair. "I'll just cancel what I had to do this afternoon." She smiled at me, and I smiled back. Bex saw Liz and Macey coming towards us, and we caught up with them quickly.

"Bex… oh… hey, Cammie," Liz said hesitantly.

I raised my eyebrows. She sent me a warm smile. "Cammie, did you put any make-up on this morning?" Macey asked. "You look like you got no sleep this weekend."

I had spent my weekend in my room, thinking. "Ummmm…"

And with that, Macey whisked me off to the bathroom.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"What did you get for number 23?" I asked Bex as we worked on our history study guides.

Bex scanned her page. "Late thirteenth century. Brought Art, Literature and Philosophy to Europe." she said, taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Great," I said. "That's what I got."

Bex smirked down at her paper. From her bag her phone buzzed. She lent to pick it up and frowned at the number she saw. "What is it?" I asked. "Something about mortgage rates and texting stop back if you don't want any more of those messages." Out of the corner of my eye I saw her type more than just _stop_.

"So… How's your dad?" Bex asked about five minutes later. I looked up from my work.

"Oh," I breathed. "He's fine. He wants us to go to the lake house this weekend." Bex nodded, but I wasn't finished. "I told him there were too many memories there, and then I ran out."

"You probably shouldn't go there," Bex said, nodding. "At least, not alone with your dad."

"Why?"

"I just… I can't say anything," she said.

"Why?" I demanded again.

"Cammie," she sighed.

"Bex, seriously," I said, rolling my eyes. "What's up with you lately?"

"Cammie," Bex said softly, "Can I go with you guys to the lake house?"

I blinked, frowning. "Um… it's fine with me. Why?"

"I can't say anything."

"I'm not stupid Bex!" I finally exploded. I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Why is it that whenever you are with Zach, Grant, and Liz, you have these incredibly secret conversations, but then as soon as I come around, you all just stop talking and change the subject? I can clearly tell you all are up to something."

Bex bit her lip, but my dad yelled up to us before she could say anything.

"Cameron!" he yelled from the kitchen.

"What?" I answered impatiently.

"Have you seen a manila folder lying around here?" he asked me. "It has your mother's case work in it!"

He had to be talking about the folder I'd picked up from his office . . . but it hadn't looked like a case folder. "Uh, no, I don't think so," I replied calmly.

"It was you," Bex whispered. Her big, brown eyes met mine.

I shot her a confused look. "What?"

"It was you who put that folder in my locker," she gasped, "wasn't it?"

I smirked. "Yep. Maybe you'll give me answers."

She looked away. "I have to go." After snatching up her stuff, she was gone.

* * *

><p>AN

Confused at all? Hehe. REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Lake Of Secrets

_*****READ IT*****_

_Ok so most of you were grossed out about the end of this chapter... before my Beta and i worked on it. I changed something's. So read it again, Pick out the different peices and try and put it together again. I never said i would be totally clear with this story. Anyway everything will be explained in due time. Cross my heart. :)_

I also like your ideas. I take them and twist them into what i want them to be.

3 3 3 HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! 3 3 3

To My Beta Sparkles-And-Sprinkles , Merci, Danke, Grazie, dank u, 감사합니다, Thanks in French, German, Italian, Dutch and Korean.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Lake of Secrets **

The weekend. The two days of the week that seem to go by way to quickly, much too many peoples despair.

But not this weekend. Things had been tense with my dad and Bex all week. She had avoided me as if she knew if she talked to me I would bombard her with questions.

But I couldn't ignore the fact that I was going to the lake house with both my dad and Bex.

So yes the car ride was tense. Bex soon zonked out in the backseat next to me, my dad played the radio softly but I just stared out the window trying to put pieces of this puzzle together. As we unpacked in the room where Bex and I would be sharing, she turned to me.

"Cam?" she asked softly. I turned, bikini in hand.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to talk to you about earlier this week," she said. "When I was over at your house."

"Oh, yeah . . . that." I turned back around.

"I'm sorry about that," she blurted. "It . . . wasn't a good day for me." She wasn't lying. My dad had taught me the symptoms of lying and I knew them well.

"What are you not telling me, Bex?" I asked, cocking my head with the question.

Bex sighed, looking out the window. "I guess I haven't been totally honest with you… on several fronts. But there are reasons. It's not all clear to me yet, but someday I will tell you."

I pursed my lips, mulling over her words. "Someday I want answers, real ones, not the crap you've been giving me for weeks."

Bex smiled. "Someday it will all make sense, to you _and_ me."

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

Bex and I stumbled down the stairs, giggling like maniacs. Maybe we didn't get much sleep last night, but it was nice to just talk to her again, knowing that she wasn't hiding anything behind our casual conversation. The topic stayed solidly on fun, happy things.

"Iced Coffee?" Bex asked, glancing into the fridge.

"Sure. Well, it _is _the only think you can successfully make," I teased. "And it tastes good."

"Not all of us can make five-star dinners at the drop of a hat," she said back. I sent her a look. She smirked but I faded as my dad came down the stairs dressed a little nicer than usual.

"Morning, girls," he said, taking a glass of iced coffee from Bex as he passed. "Bex gave him a look that oozed 'did he really just do that!' I bit back a laugh. And I thought that only happened in the _movies_!

"Dress up a bit, aren't you, Mr. Morgan?" Bex asked innocently. I hid my smile.

"Oh, ha-ha," Dad laughed. He looked down at his clothes, smiling. "Didn't even notice."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, ladies, I'm off," he said a second later. "Feel free to take a dip in the lake or go exploring in the wood today. Tomorrow we'll take a trip over the amusement park before we head back." And then, he was gone.

"Well that was a bit…" I hesitated.

"Unexpected," Bex finished for me, and I nodded. "I wonder where he's going? You don't have a clue?"

"With my dad," I said, "it could be anything. I wouldn't be surprised if he's going to go get drunk. He does that when he get too many memories of mom." I looked down at my feet, suddenly upset."

"He doesn't hurt you when that happens, does he?" Bex asked.

I shook my head quickly. "No, no! I steer clear from him when he's like that."

Bex glanced out the door again. "Do you ever wonder if your dad's … up to something?" she asked, her brown eyes questioning me.

"Sometimes, like, when he locks himself in his office for long periods of time?"

Bex nodded but then quickly changed the subject. "So do you want to walk around town to day?" she asked.

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

"God, Macey would love it here," Bex said as she looked at a scarf. "Whoa, big price tag." She stepped away quickly, and I smirked.

I held up a long, light blue dress, posing. "What do you think?"

"Eh, too, Wintery." She said looking over the clothes rack.

"What?" I looked down at the tag again. "It says _summer dress_, Bex."

"Cammie, come here for a moment." She was gesturing with her hand.

I came a little closer, draping the dress over my arm. "Does that girl over there look familiar to you?" She nodded her head towards the blonde check out lady. I put the dress to the side and looked to who she was gesturing to.

"She kinda looks like… Winter," I breathed.

"Exactly. Now why would Winter be here when…" she stopped short.

"Here when why?" I whispered.

"Nothing." We watched as Winter smiled the customer she was serving. It was obviously a fake smile, and she looked like she did not belong in a store… working.

"Get down," Bex hissed. She grabbed my arm and yanked me down, knocking some clothes off the rack in the process.

"Why did you do that?" I whispered as we bent down to pick up the clothes. Bex peeked over the rack.

"Ok. We're good now."

"Why?" I asked. "What's your problem?" This better not be more about the secret she's harboring.

"Never mind. Let's go."

"Wait let me get the… dress." But the dress was gone.

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

"Some employee must have picked it up," Bex said as we discreetly exited the store. I sighed. She continued, "Oh, well, it was just a dress, right?

"Yeah, sure. No big deal," I said, shrugging slightly. "Bex? Why was Winter there?"

Bex shrugged. "I don't know. And I mean, I _really _don't know. I'm not just, ya know, saying that or anything. I'm being serious."

"She's not stalking us, is she?" I asked.

"I doubt it," Bex muttered. "She'd have to have a pretty good reason. We've done nothing." But then, she muttered something under her breath that I didn't quiet catch, leaving me curious again.

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

Laughing once again, Bex and I flopped onto the sand on the shore of the lake. "I like it here," Bex declared, running a hand though her wet hair.

"Yeah, coming here when I was little, everything seemed like an adventure," I laughed. "I'd always put my mom through a panic attack when I would hide. She could never find me."

"And that is why we call you the chameleon."

I laughed and looked back out at the sun setting over the lake. It turned the clouds a bright shade of orange and pink, streaked with purple and the blue setting in as night overcame the woods.

"We should head back. It's getting dark," Bex said sadly. We picked up the remnants of our lunch and our bags before beginning the hike up to the house.

As we climbed, we eventually saw a woman walking up the path before us. Her long blond hair swept across her back as she walked. "Cam." Bex covered my mouth and pulled me back into the woods.

"What?" I hissed.

"It's Winter."

"What?" I snapped. "Again?"

"Shh. Keep your voice down. She'll hear you."

We crept through the woods and tensed as I stepped on a twig, sending a snap through the woods. Winter, and it looked like Winter but we couldn't see her face clearly (maybe she was older), whipped her head around, searching the woods.

Deciding there was no one there, she continued on her way. Bex let out her breath. "Go," she whispered, giving me a not-so-gentle shove.

Reaching the house, Bex made me climb a tree so we could look into my dad's room. For reasons unsure, I did, curious myself to what Winter was up too.

I almost fell out of the tree because nothing could prepare me to the sight in front of me. Winter walk into the room and… full on kiss my dad.

* * *

><p>AN

So it was kinda filler-ish but…

The next chapter all the secrets will come out… or most of them a least. But if you all review than I will update sooner instead of having you all wait the usual three/two week period.


	9. Flames of Confusion

A/N

Yea, Yea, Yea. I'm a liar. I said I would update quickly. I'm sorry.

Anyway this chapter will set up for the next one… Where I plan for all of your questions to be answered! You get closer and closer to the answers as you read!

Check the end of the chapter for details!

I never do this but I am obviously not Ally Carter. Who by the way had the amazing mind to come up with something like this. Officially Disclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Flames of Confusion**

Rain now pattered against the window? How had that beautiful day end in such a mess?

Bex was tossing and turning. Yes it was getting on my nerves but I wasn't sleeping either. I guess that's what happens when you see someone who looks a lot like Winter kissing your dad. (Which you may or may not have way too many questions about and how badly it affects your gag trigger)

"Cammie?" Bex called through the dark. "Hum?" I mumbled. "Does it bother you? The fact that your dad has a relationship with someone you don't even know?"

I shot up in bed. "Of course it does! Why would it not? It seems like these days I don't even know him!" I said.

Bex sat up as well and turned on her bedside light. Immediately the bugs in the room flew to the light.

"It doesn't make sense." She muttered to herself. "What doesn't make sense?" I asked. Bex waved away my question. I glared at her.

"Let's just try and sleep." She said laying back down and turned off the light.

She may have slept but I didn't. My mind was too busy. The image of my dad replayed in my mind. Everything was jumbled and confused. I groaned in my head.

~:~:~:~:~:~

Bex and I walked own stairs the next morning to find my dad at the table with Winter. Bex sent me a look/ "Good morning girls." My dad said smiling at us.

"Who's that dad?" I asked warily. Winter turned but only to show a face that was much more older than Winters. About my Dads age.

Bex's mouth dropped open and her eyes went big. "This is Ariabelle Hays. I think you go to school with her daughter? Winter? Is that her name Airabelle?" My dad said.

"Yea. I know who Winter is." I said icily. Bex was looking at the ground.

"And it a pleasure to meet both of you girls." Winter's mom said.

My dad went on talking as if he didn't remember that her daughter was the one Zach cheated on me with. He didn't remember?

"I work with Ariabelle here. She's the head manger of our company." Bex sat down next to me at the bar muttering something.

"I hope you two don't mind but we have been called into work later today so we are going to head out early." "but Dad… you said…"

"I know what I said." My dad waved me off.

"Ariabelle is going to hitch a ride with us. We'll drop you two off and then we have to run over to the office." He said getting as well as Winter's mom.

He shoo-ed us upstairs. "Go pack. We leave in 20."

~:~:~:~:~:~

"Now we know who he was with then." Bex said throwing her bathroom supplies in her bag. I shuddered folding my pajamas neatly in my bag.

"Now just why was she here? And with him?" she muttered to herself. She was starting to worry me with all the muttering. I didn't say anything but studies her as she checked something on her phone.

She was on it for basically the whole car ride. Typing and listening to music. I looked out the window and read my book while trying to ignore the playful (and flirtatious) banter from my dad and Winter's mom.

He had forgotten. He had forgotten. I groaned mentally. Where was my life going these days!

~:~:~:~:~:~

It was storming by the time we got home. "Maybe it was good thing we came home early. The trip would have been busted it we had all this rain up at the lake." Dad said carrying in his bag. Winter's mom looked around out house with a disapproving eye.

"I should bring my maid Mary here. She will do wonders to your home." My dad laughed.

"That is why we have kids isn't it?" he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I gave him a look and so did Bex.

"just kidding." He said leading Winter's mom to his office. As the door closed Bex motioned for me to follow her.

"Do you think Jessica will mind?" we heard. Bex's eyes went wide again. How many times today. She reached for her phone and started recording what we could hear.

"Yes. But if we have too we will."

"Do what?" I mouthed.

"you gave the tranquilizers right? The team won't go down without a fight and they have backup. Either we gas them to sleep or go crazy with tranquilizers."

Bex did a lot of tapping on her phone and when I tried to look she pulled away. "I can't let you look at this." She mouthed. I glared at her.

We heard footsteps coming towards the door. "Rebecca? Cameron? Are you out there?" My dad called. We scampered away just as the door opened.

"Nothing. They are upstairs. We're good." Winter's mom said.

~:~:~:~:~:~

I was about to open my locker when I noticed Bex talking to Flynn. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Bex had a folder and she handed both the folder and her phone she had been using that weekend over to him.

Flynn carefully stuffed the folder and phone in his back pack. I failed to noticed that Winter was near by watching the transaction.

But later that day, Bex and Zach came running up to me. "Cammie come with us now" Bex said.

"What? Why?"

"Come on! Your questions will be answered in due time!' Zach said taking my arm and pulling me out of the school. Only then did I realize how quiet the school was. Nobody was there.

They pulled me out of the school just as… There was a huge boom form the inside of the school. And it dissolved in to flames.

* * *

><p>AN

Yea, Yea, Yea. Not much. I know my dad is kicking me off the laptop now. Ba Humbug.

So after Chapter 10 you will probably have a lot of questions. That is why you will all =send me questions in Reviews and I will create a special story just for you questions! BUT NOT UNTILL AFTER CHAPTER 10!

REVIEW!


	10. Partical Understanding

A/N I keep having to go back and look at this so that is why it comes and it goes. Sorry about that. :l

I SAW THE HUNGER GAMES AND IT WAS AMAZING! SOme parts were different but it was good all the same!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Partial Understanding**

You know when your covers get un-tucked and it annoys you to know end? That's exactly what these past few weeks have been like. And I can't seem to fix it.

I was hustled into Flynn's car and as soon as the door closed the car was gone. Shooting off down the highway. "What the heck is going on?" I yelled.

But no answer came. "You got her bag?" Zach asked.

"Yes." Liz said.

"How did you…. How were you… what?" I asked looking around.

Flynn's eyes were on the road a hard expression on his face. Macey was next to him telling him were to go. "CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENEING!" I yelled. The car got very quiet and I immediately felt self-conscious.

"We will tell you as soon as we reach the safe house." Zach said not looking at me but at the device in front of him.

The speed Flynn was driving at seemed impossible but he was. "Where is my bag?" I asked.

"Trunk." Flynn said looking in the rearview mirror at me. I'm sure I looked none to pretty at the moment seeing as I had just come from P.E. and then was forced in to a car while her school burned down behind her.

"What happened? Back at the school?" I asked.

"All your questions will be answered soon." Bex said rubbing my shoulder. That was not to comforting. I still had to wait and my patience was running thin. I crossed my arms and flopped back in my seat, watching the world fly by.

The car was silent as we drove. Questions like fireworks popped in my mind. There was some major explaining to do. Bex and Grant started bickering an hour into it. Which ended in "BLOODY HELL! GRANT!" we all looked at Bex. Me because… well she was speaking with a British accent and then there was the fact there was Sprite all over her and she glaring intensely at Grant.

"Well the first thing you should know is that Grant and Bex severely dislike each other."

"And that tells me everything I need to know." I said rolling my eyes.

"GRANT! Stop spraying me with that!" Bex yelled.

'What about my dad? Does he know where I am?" I ask. Liz looked at me her blue eyes sad. Zach looked at me as well his eyes full of emotion, which was new.

"They have tabs on Matthew." Jonas said suddenly. The car was now in a frenzy.

Screens appeared as buttons were pressed. A table popped up in the middle. "What kind of Wonder Car is this?" I asked. Bex met my eyes for a minute but then she looked away.

"Keep him in your sights." Jonas commanded. He seemed to be the person in charge actually.

"Liz…"

"Shhhhh, Cammie. We're busy." Liz said. I made a face and fell back in my seat. I watched them as they worked. Flynn was still driving but had a computer of his own so he could see what was happening. Macey as well.

Was I the only one who had no idea what was going on? I guess so because NO ONE WAS TELLING ME ANYTHING! And it pissed me off very much. "He knows and he's no happy." Jonas conveyed to the group.

"How much farther till the safe house?" Bex asked.

"About 20 minutes. We can continue there" Flynn said pressing the gas pedal a bit more. No one seemed to notice but me.

The car zoomed along the highway until it turned onto a rocky dirt road. The car bumped. Someone pushed a button and the computer screens slipped away. We pasted ramshackle houses. A lady looked up from her gardening as we pasted.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Remote town in Northern Nebraska." Liz said. "Population: 30 at the most. Farming is their specialty." She added. Finally Flynn pulled up to a small cabin covered in ivy. It over looked a lake and a forest surrounding it. It did look in a bit better shape than the rest of the town.

We all piled out of the car. Flynn and Bex locked me to their sides as bags were handed out. My blue track duffle bag landed in my arms. "I think you'll find everything important to you in there." Flynn said. I nodded still not comprehending what was going on.

I was escorted to the door which was just simply locked by a key around Macey's neck. It must have looked a bit strange, 8 teenagers in front of cabin, no parental supervision. Most people would see that as party time. But not us. Quiet and guarded.

The interior of the cabin smelled musty, like no one had been there in ages. "I'll just go take care of the security system. Joe's got it all." Zach said dropping his bag. There were two bedrooms a living room and a combined kitchen, all small. There were book shelves too. A line of journals was across several rows. Little knickknacks as well. I picked one up smiling.

"Why are we here?' I asked turning around the small figurine in my hand.

"Is it safe? Is it time?" Bex asked Flynn.

"Build a fire and get some food first. Than we will talk." Now he seemed in command.

"You can just take a seat Cammie." He said taking my shoulders and pushing me lightly onto the musty couch.

"Okay?" I said slowly. Everyone was soon bustling about the little cabin. The boys took bags to the respective rooms. Liz and Jonas pulled out maps and charts pouring over them along with computer screens.

Bex and Macey were muttering to each other in the kitchen." Can I call my dad?" I asked.

"NO!" came the strong answer.

"OK. Ok." I said my hands in the air.

There wasn't much food wise at the cabin so we ended up eating a meager meal of mac and cheese that didn't taste quiet right. But then again Bex did make it. "Ok You all have some explaining to do." I said. The room grew still. Zach kneeled by the fire and stoked it. He didn't leave it, he just kept poking it.

"Cammie. It's a long story." Liz said.

"And we have all night." I countered. Flynn moved next to me.

"What she means is it's a lot. What we are going to tell you is not going to make sense to you. Trust me we feel really bad about this. All of it. But we had to." His voice was hinted with a soft German accent that could be nothing but his real voice.

I looked at my friends. "Well start talking." I said.

Macey was the first to speak. "Before you were born, Or any of us, your mom was taken by the man you have come to know as dad. He is not your dad. His name is Matthew Morgan. He is an international terrorist, part of the group the Circle of Cavan. He took your mom. Your mom was in a relationship with another man. That man, he had left on a mission. The night before he left him and your mom got a little to close thus you came to be."

I felt my face twist in to an expression of confusion. "When that man came back he found your mom gone along with his best friend. All he had was a note. A note saying he better not come to find your mom. Or her and his unborn child would be dead." Macey was on a roll.

"Who was this man?" "Joe Solomon."

:~:~:~:~:~:

"So let me get this straight. My dad is not my dad. He's a terrorist? And my real dad is who know where?' I asked.

"Oh we know where he is. He's behind this who procedure. He wants his daughter. He wanted his girlfriend too. But it was too late." Zach said to the fire.

"The man I knew my whole life wasn't my dad?" I said shaking my head.

"Matthew had loved your mom for as long as he could remember. But he knew Joe loved her too and she loved Joe back. As soon as he found out she was pregnant with Joe's child he took her. Here to Lincoln Nebraska."

"But my parents… they always seemed to get along so well." I said.

"Really Cammie? Did the really?" Zach said turning form the fire and staring at me with cold eyes. I looked at my feet. Truth is I never knew what my parents life was life behind closed doors or when I never around.

"So how was my biological father too late to get my mom?" I asked. No one met my eyes, the room was silent.

"H... He… Killed… He killed my MOM?" I yelled realizing it. "I THOGUTH HE LOVED HER! WHY WOULD HE KILL HER?" I yelled. Flynn took my shoulder and brought me back down to a sitting position.

"He realized that she would never love him the way he loved her and he was overcome by hate. The rage blinded him. So he slipped poison to your mom. A kind of poison to cause a slow painful death." Zach said his voice dropping.

"What… What about the cancer?" I asked chocking on my words. This was bringing back memories of my mom, who lay cold in a grave probably decaying."

"There was cancer. Early stages, Treatable. She would have lived." Jonas said softly. I buried my face in my hands. It took me a minute to collect myself. Macey and Flynn were beside me rubbing my back and arms.

My mom was murdered. Taken from her true love that happened to be my father. My 'dad'… there was nothing to say about him.

"The fact that your dad loved your mom but could not have her made him switch sides. He would have been a great asset to the CIA if he didn't have this hate in him. Now he's after you. Your mom told you something years and years ago and the Circle needs it."

"But what would my mom have told me?" I asked.

"We don't know. We were hoping you would know." Grant said.

"The Circle. What is it?' I asked. Liz took this one. She was the brain after all.

"The Circle was created on the 1800's. Ioshep Caven he was the organizer of the Circle of Cavan. He was the first guy to try. But John Wilkes Booth was the one successful and the murderer of Lincoln."

"This had been going on for 100+ years" I said. My brain was now getting to full, things were meshing together and not making sense.

"The Circle still exists today. They work in cells. Two circle members might be sitting next to each other and not know the other was a fellow member." Liz explained.

'So why are you al here to protect me? Why has the CIA not dealt with this earlier?" I asked.

"We are trained to do this Cam. And there are too many moles in the CIA regarding the Circle." "How are you trained for this? Why was this kept from me?"

"To keep you safe." Bex said softly.

"We are trained to be spies Cammie. So was your mom. And your dad. Even the man you knew as dad." Flynn said.

" Your all SPIES? Like the James bond kind?" I asked. Zach laughed.

"no. Not that kind. You'll understand everything in a few days. Now We all need sleep. We leave at four tomorrow." He said.

~:~:~:~:~:~

I don't know how or when I fell asleep, but I woke up to a faint light filtering through the windows and the rough fabric of the couch beneath my cheek.

"Cam. Get up. We have to go." Bex was next to me shaking me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll find out. Now come on."

Flynn drove at those speeds again, getting us to a small airstrip outside of the town. As we boarded the small plane I looked around at the foggy morning.

Wasn't I just ay school yesterday afternoon? Flynn gave a me a little push from behind egging me on.

I stared at the pages of my book. Slowly everyone but Zach and me had dropped off to sleep. "Zach?" I asked.

"What?' he looked form the window.

"What happened? With Winter?" I asked. He gave a sad smile.

"That's a story for another time.'

"Than can you tell me where we are going?"

"Gallagher Acadamy."

* * *

><p>AN

Random Question: HAve you read the Hunger Games? What did you think of it? What did you think of the movie (of you have seen it)

REVIEW!

AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR! i just had to do that :D


	11. Gallagher Academy

A/N

I swear this is the last chapter that will be un-betaed. We figured it all out now and everything from now on will be betaed. YAY! So now I have like three beta's… Whoa, I have to keep track of a lot now… any who…

EASTER UPDATE!

"**He himself bore our sins in his body on the tree, that we might die in sin and live in righteousness. By his wounds you have been healed." - 1 Peter 24**

Happy Easter you guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Gallagher Academy**

No One. I wanted to talk to no one. All I wanted to was curl up in ball and try and process my lie of a life. I hated my dad… the fake one. I didn't even know my own dad. I hated my friends for keeping that kind of thing from me.

Heck, I didn't even know if they were my friends anymore. So I stared up at the top of the cabin of the plane. Sleep would not come. I heard the snores of Bex and I think it was Grant. The light Zach had on was bothering me but other than that it was dark in the room. Zach's pen kept up it's annoying scratching.

The snores continued. Probably one of the worst day/night ever.

I defiantly knew when the plane landed. It was a bumpy decent. Everyone scrambled as if their lives depended in it. I just sat there not knowing what to do until Flynn pulled me gently up. "Come on." He said softly.

I went, not speaking. All I really wanted was some food. I was starving. You would think they would have food on places like this. Well not this one. Needless to say I was in a bad mood.

We walked on to a small airstrip. The wind whipped around us, making the air colder. "Where are we?" I asked.

"You will find out soon enough. We'll do the question and answer portion later." Flynn said. Well that just made my day. Great… more waiting.

I was hustled into a car with Zach at the wheel. Everything was happening to quickly for me. My brain wasn't processing anything at the moment.

The outdoors started flying past as soon as Zach started driving. I barley saw the trees and it made me sick to look at them flying by but I watched anyway.

After about however many hours he slowed as we neared a gate. "Ah, Goode your back. Bring the friend?" the guard said. He was chewing a massive wad of gun and I t was pretty gross. I mean he was standing there smacking it like no tomorrow.

"You bet we did. It's not that hard." Zach said giving the guard a piece of plastic I assumed was an identification piece. The guards laughed scanning the card. Zach slipped it back into his pocket.

"Proceed with caution." The guard said blowing a bubble. He was officially the Bubblegum Guard in my book.

Zach drove down a long winding driveway. The grounds were beautiful, green and sprawling. I saw the barn first; It looked like a wonderful place to hide. Then I saw the mansion. It was large and the windows were arched. The curves of the building looked old. The whole thing did. But it seemed to have a homey feeling to it.

"Welcome to the Gallagher Academy." Macey said. I looked over at her but quickly brought my eyes back to the school. The drive curved bringing us to the front of the school. Everyone seemed to be less tense and moved more slowly now that we were inside of the school grounds.

"Wait here." Flynn said as I stepped out of the car. The car that had followed containing Bex, Liz, Grant and Jonas puled behind ours. They all conferred for a moment before walking back towards me.

"Where are we going." I said as Bex and Grant fell instep beside me.

"Just follow Lizzie here. She knows where to take you." So I did but they stayed flanking me.

"Where are the others?"

"They are coming. Just wait."

We walked up a huge flight of stairs with a mahogany railing and a rich red worn carpet. "This would be the Hall Of History." Bex said.

"She doesn't care Baxter." Grant muttered.

"Shut your trap, toe rag" Bex snapped back.

Grant mocked hurt, his hand over his heart. "It hurts, Baxter. Right here." He said.

Bex just glared ahead, her pace quickening. The hall was full of ancient looking devices. Late morning light seeped through stain glass windows. "What is this place?" I asked. Bex looked at me but Liz spoke instead.

"This is the place where all of the greatest spy inventions come. All were made by Gallagher girls. No boys. They go elsewhere." Bex aimed a kick at Liz but she jumped away.

"You wish some were made by a certain guy don't you Lizzie?" Bex said smirking. Liz blushed and hurried own the hall to an oak door.

There she waited for us her hands folded in patience. "Go ahead Lizzie." Bex said. Liz opened the door to reveal quiet a scene. A man and a woman were frantically trying to calm down a baby. None of their techniques seemed to work.

"They may be some of the most seasoned operatives in the CIA but they can't calm a baby to save their lives." Bex muttered to me cracking a smile. Grant cleared his throat and the man and the woman whipped around the baby wailing over her shoulder.

"Oh! Your all here." She said handing the baby over the man. She fixed her hair before walking over to us.

"Hello. I'm DeeDee Abrams, Headmistress of Gallagher Academy. You must be Cammie." She said with a sweet smile. I give a small smile. "I'm so sorry for this mess. My husband and I, Get over here Josh, we are just trying to figure this out. I'm sure you have lots of questions."

The man, Josh, came up beside DeeDee. The baby had calmed a bit but was still crying. "Mrs. Abrams, The rest are on their way up. Cammie knows about her father. She knows what is happening in a way. But she hasn't said a word." Bex said politely her voice tinged with her British accent.

"Oh, Come here dear." DeeDee lead me towards a leather couch by a window. I had no choice but to follow. "Josh, would you mind, getting our guest something to drink."

"But… What about…."

"Go!" DeeDee said waving her husband away.

The room was silent. DeeDee took a seat at her desk hands clasped in front of her mouth. Josh came back in, baby less and set glasses of water down. Than both DeeDee and Josh left for a minute and came back with the baby again.

The room got a lot more crazier when the rest came. Eventually they all looked at me. "What?' I asked looking at them.

"We have a bit more to tell you." Macey said.

"And what more do I need to know?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

Zach moved to a window. "Does anything ever seem fuzzy to you Cammie?" DeeDee asked moving to lean against the desk next to Josh.

"This whole thing is fuzzy to me." I said which caused them to laugh. "Not funny." I muttered.

They stopped and looked at me. "What are your questions Cammie?" Josh asked.

"What the heck happened? What are you not telling me? And is all of this true or not?" I shot out.

"Oh. It's all true. Every bit of it they told you. You have something your fake dad wants and he is determined to get it and after words well your dead." Josh said.

My eyes went wide. "Why would he want to kill me?"

"You're the daughter of the man he hates the most. Also those are his orders. You follow their orders when they give your orders."

"What does this have to do with my mom?"

"Your mom wouldn't give him the answers he wanted so he made sure she died a long slow painful death. When she wouldn't budge and she wasn't dying fast enough, she was fighting the poison, but lost in the end." I looked down at my lap not wanting to speak anymore.

"But these seven are some of our youngest and best operative and they did this case perfectly. They will be highly rewarded once this is all said and done" DeeDee said.

"Wait… they… graduated already?" I asked. Nervous looks were exchanged around the room.

"Jonas is the oldest. He's 21. Graduated four years ago. This was his big chance to help." Bex said softly. I looked at them.

"Zach here's the youngest. 19 he is and just turned so as well." Grant said clapping Zach on the shoulder.

"Wait… that would make it illegal when we dated I'm only 17!" I said. Zach looked at the floor.

"I was 18 when we were dating Cam." He said softly. "It wouldn't be illegal ever. That's why we had him do it." Liz said.

"But you all went to school with me since kindergarten. Bex always had a crush on Grant. Liz liked Jonas. Zach was best friend. Flynn didn't appear until two months ago." I said.

These lies and secrets were really getting on my nerves.

"That's another thing we have to tell you… We might have modified your memory a bit' Liz said with a guilty smile. Anger boiled up inside of me.

"To tell you the truth Cam, you and Winter were best friends. After we found your dad and realized he was in cohorts with Winter's mom we came into the picture. Your mom knew. She gave you the memory modification tea. After that you never knew Winter and she turned against you. Zach had to cheat on you for this mission. It was necessary."

I glanced over at Zach. He was looking at the floor not meeting anyone's glances. "YOU MODIFED MY MEMORY! MY LIFE IS EVEN MORE OF A LIE THAN IT WAS BEFORE?" I yelled.

DeeDee flinched. "After the tea we became your best friends. Zach become more."

"Finally I asked the question I had been dying to ask. I wanted to drop the memory tea. "Was my mom a spy?" I asked. DeeDee answered that. "Your mom was my best friend. She was the best spy I had ever seen next to your dad." DeeDee had tears in her eyes talking about my mom.

I pushed mine down. "When I found out she died…" DeeDee didn't continue but turned into Josh. I looked at my hands again.

"Thanks for telling me about my lie of a life. Now can I please have some food and maybe this will go down a lot better than it is now." I snapped.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Dinner was brought up to us in the headmistresses office. I was told how I would start learning here at Gallagher like my mom and dad always wanted me too. I had to admit the crème brulee was some of the best I had ever had.

'What about my dad? Will I ever get to meet him?" I asked. The room got quiet. DeeDee looked up from her baby, whose name was Alessia. Zach looked down at his food. "Well is anyone going to tell me?" I asked after a minute.

"Um, Cam, that's the thing. We have no idea when your real dad is. He went missing years ago. Looking for you and your mom." Macey said folding her hands in her lap.

'Well that's helpful." I said.

"We have suspicions though. We figure Joe got very close to finding you. The Circle took him and has been holding him captive. He might be alive. He might be Dead." Josh said.

I didn't want to know anymore after that. How could both my parents be dead. That was sad. I could technically be an orphan. Just than the door burst open.

"Zach! My baby you're here and your safe!' a woman came streaking in and enveloped Zach in a huge hug. Zach, if he had been standing would have fallen over.

"Hey Mom." He said as she pulled away.

"This is your mom?" I said standing up.

'Cammie! Oh my goodness you look so much like your mother! Oh I'm so sorry about what happened!" Zach's mom said.

'Catherine. Calm down a little bit. Cammie's had a rough couple days." DeeDee said standing up.

"Wait you bother knew my mom?" I said in disbelief.

"We were her best friends at Gallagher." Catherine said.

"And Your Zach's MOM? I thought his mom's name was Jessica?" I said.

Catherine's face fell. "That would be my twin sister. She's the one that's… after… you." She ended quietly.

"AND YOU DIDN"T BOTHER TO TELL ME THIS!" I yelled. Everyone looked guilty bur Bex looked at me straight on.

"Blame the spy world Cammie. Spies lie all the time for different reasons." She said.

"Anything else you'd like to tell me?" I snapped. Everyone looked a little worried about my outburst.

"Your mother was going to take my position before she disappeared. " DeeDee volunteered.

"I'm the first foreign Gallagher Girl accepted." Bex said softly.

`"The five of us are all trained assassins." Grant said.

"During Zach's 10th grade year a girl disappeared. Blackthorne was doing and exchange here at Gallagher. There was a ball. And then a code black and she was gone. Her name was Mary." Flynn said softly. The name Mary seemed to bring pain to his eyes.

The room grew quiet. "I think it's time for bed now." DeeDee said clapping her hands together.

::*:*:*:*:*:*:

I was given a suite that looked like it used to be and attic with Bex, Liz and Macey. I didn't speak to any of them.

I just took a shower and slipped into bed which was surprisingly really soft. "Who was Mary?" I asked softly.

They stopped moving around the room. Bex bit her lip. 'She was a junior. Really smart, got in a year early because of it. She would have made a great spy. Now we don't know if she is dead or alive. We have no idea what happened to her."

"Flynn got really close to her. They were practically dating." Macey said plopping on her bed.

"Flynn was also the first foreign student at Blackthorne." Liz said.

"Oh." Was my only response when the lights were turned out.

But I couldn't sleep. I tossed and I turned until about two in the morning. Nothing worked. So I got up and snuck out of the room. The halls seemed just as beautiful during the night than at day.

My mom had gone here? I was jealous. No wonder she had seemed so smart. "Cammie?" I whipped around to find Zach, his eyes clouded with sleep. All he had on was his pajama pants… I kept my eyes at a point beyond his shoulder,

There was a day when I would have gawked at them but not anymore. Those days are over.

"Come on Cammie, Let's go back to bed." Zach said obviously trying to wake up.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Spy." He said back guiding me away. His hand fell to my back guiding me through the halls.

"Don't touch me. I can walk on my own." I snapped.

"Then go back to bed! I could be sleeping right now!" Zach grumbled.

I frowned at him. "Why didn't you tell me Zach?" I asked when we reached the suite.

"I couldn't but I need to talk to you. And soon. I have some explaining to do." he said.

"You betcha you do! But why would I listen to you? Everything you told me was a lie! I don't even know if you even loved me like you said you…" I was cut off by Zach giving me a quick kiss.

It shut me up quickly. He opened the door as her said his lips hovering over mine. "Don't be so quick to judge me. I only show you what I want you to see."

* * *

><p>Yep…. Zach's mom is good in this story… Everyone make her the bad guy and I think she deserves a chance to be the good guy for once. But I the book I do not like her! So It seems like to me everything is reversed than in the books! And I like that! It's fun!<p>

A few things:

To the person who said I could be an author: THANK YOU! THAT MADE MY DAY!  
>To the person who asked about the love essay: Yes I did write it… I may have just been through a bad break up… sorry if I offened any lovers out there :D<p>

To the People who want more Zammie: there will be a bit… Like that kiss up there! But I have a really good idea for the end!

**OH YEA TEAM PEETA! **

**REVIEW?**


	12. Just A Bit Of Punching

GUESS WHO FAILED HER PERMIT TEST! AGAIN! I am not happy. Sorry for the lack of updates. Life is stupidly hectic. And BOTH of my beta's are not responding… do you know how annoying that it?

I should really go on a run…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Just a Bit of Punching**

I turned my mother's necklace over in my hands. The winter sun glinted off of it and turned the grounds a pale yellow that did nothing to help the bare grey trees.

I had hidden myself away in a window seat in the corner of the Library, I knew they were probably looking for me but I didn't want to be found. I wanted to be alone, to think. To process everything that had happened in the past week.

Yes, I had been at the school for a week. And all I wanted to do was go home. Go home to Ray and to sleep in my own bed.

I was pouring over a book as I had for the past week, turning the pages that my mom might have turned when she was here. What would make it even better would be if I could get a coffee from the coffee shop I saw while we were driving in.

But apparently I wasn't allowed to leave the building.

I ran my finger over the center feeling the picture engraved in it. "Cammie, there you are. Ready to start?" Flynn was there, his shirt pushed up around his elbows, a book under his arm. His hair had been cut just a bit shorter but it still seemed to get in his eyes.

"Cammie?" He said waving his hand in front of my eyes.

"Hum?" I looked up at him.

"Are you ready? You still have to learn you know." He said. I frowned.

"Then why can't I just go home and go to school?" I asked in a low voice.

Flynn sucked in breath. "You could, but than you would be dead." He said.

So that was how we ended up at a table by the fireplace. Some girls were sitting on the couched by and looking at us, talking quietly.

I tried to ignore it and focus on my Latin verb endings.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Flynn, do you ever want to find Mary?" I asked.

Flynn stiffened and a shadow came across his face. "Yes. I did… I do. But… chances are she isn't alive anymore. It's been four years." He said.

"oh. What would you do if you ever did find her?" I asked.

"I… I… I don't know." Flynn said quietly.

I looked back down at my verb endings. "Touching subject?" I asked. Flynn looked up.

"Not really… anymore." He said looking at me. I nodded.

After I asked Flynn about Mary he was rather quiet and decided to end our session early. I watched him leave, his shoulder a bit more slouched than before.

I bit my lip and gathered up my supplies and a few extra books to make my way up to my suite where I was still staying with Bex, Liz and Macey. "Finally." Macey said getting off her bed as I came in and dumped my stuff down.

"What?" I asked looking at them. Bex pointed and Zach stepped out of the shadow. Oh no.

"Can we talk now?" he asked his green eyes down cast.

"Um sure?" I said.

"Bring a jacket. We're going outside." He said.

"you keep her safe Goode. She can't get lost on your watch." Bex said giving him a pointed look.

"Yes ma'am." Zach said as I slipped on my shoes and my jacket.

"Don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old." Bex said.

"Ay, Ay, Captain.' Zach said smirking. "Just go."

Bex said shoving him out of the room. "You too." she said to me, pushing me out with her eyes.

As we walked out of the room and down the grand staircase I heard someone calling my name. I turned causing Zach to stop. Flynn came running up to us. "I think you dropped this." Flynn said holding up my mom's necklace.

My hand flew to my neck and felt its absence. "Thanks." I said taking it from him gently. "The clasp broke!" I said angrily.

Flynn put his hands on my shoulders. "It will be fine. I'll see if I can get clearance to take you into town and we can go the jewelers there. They can fix it for you." He said giving off a small smile.

I looked up at him. "I can get out of this place?" I asked.

"For like an hour and a half." Flynn said. I reached up and hugged him. Zach had been forgotten really, but he was standing there looking angry.

"I should go. See you Saturday that?" I asked Flynn.

"It's a date." He smirked before walking away.

The air between me and Zach was tense and the smile on his face was gone as we walked outside. It was the first time I had been outside in a week and it was bitter cold. In fact it was almost Christmas. Well a little less the three weeks I think.

Zach led me towards the woods and the wind dies down in there but I was still cold. The trees had no leaves and the leaves crunched underneath our feet.

"You have a bit of explaining to do." I said stopping in a clearing where we no longer had to bend down as much. Zach stopped and turned, his hands buried deep in his pockets. The bitter wind made his hair stick up as he looked skyward.

"And you have to look at me while you talk." I said crossing my arms, mostly to keep my hands warm but also to look a little menacing. I hoped it worked. Zach finally looked at me.

"So you have a date?" he said.

"You were there." I said.

"I know." His voice was soft.

"It's just to fix my necklace. You of all people should know how important it is to me." I said sharply. Zach looked back up at the sky.

"I still wish we were together." He said so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

"What!" I said my arms falling to my sides.

"I never wanted to cheat on you. I had to. Because of this stupid job if mine."

"You do this on a daily basis?" I questioned.

"For the past five months my daily basis has been you." Zach said smirking lightly at the ground. I looked at him dead on but he never met my gaze.

"I never wanted to cheat on you. Before this whole thing I had read your file. It was quiet extensive. A little trouble maker but good at heart your mom said. But then I actually met you and it was entirely different than reading you file. I really like you Cammie. Hell, I love you but you are dead set on hating my guts. Hearing that paper of yours… it hurt. I hated it. I wanted to run out of the room and hold you at the same time."

"I hate myself for it. I hate the lies. The web of evil that seems to wind its way around us. Cammie—" I cut him off.

"Zachary. You can say what you want but it doesn't matter anymore. You did what you did and nothing can change it. None of it. I don't care if it was your job but it's the fact you still did it. Something's I would have liked to know sooner rather than later you know."

"You don't get it do you. I had to break up with you somehow and get closer to Winter at the same time. I felt horrible when all of us took the place of Winter. She had been your best friend since forever. Getting closer to Winter, cheating on you with her was because if I didn't we would never be where we are today. I didn't want to go up to your face and say we have to break up and then the next day you see me with Winter."

"We had to work fast. Five months was the fastest we could work. To get you to trust us. And then your mom died. Which was a major setback. We were the only people from the CIA that had talked to her in 17 years. We knew she was safe if we were there and we were wrong."

"I don't believe you. I better see something of truth coming out soon. I know you all are spies or something like that or terrorist for that matter. But you cheating…it never seemed like a you thing to do but it its. You didn't have the guts to even come and break up with me to my face."

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU CAMMIE! LOVE CAN CHANGE YOU! MAKE IT HARD FOR YOU TO DO THINGS YOU KNOW YOU NEED TO DO! IT HAPPENED TO ME! IT HAPPENED TO MY MOM! You said love was something but not everything. Well you know what, love is everything to me. Everything." He said loudly than his voice growing softer as he spoke.

He started at me for a minute but then walked past me. The anger in me had built up so much I felt it over take my whole body. I launched myself at him and punched him so are his lip split. Zach stumbled back a surprised look on his face.

"I wish you would go away and never come back. Because of you love for me is a thin strip of paper that could break at any moment. I wish you would die already and quit bothering me. Forever."

And with that I walked away.

* * *

><p>There goes Zach trying to make things better and Cammie goes and ruins it. I know you all hate Zach but do you all really know what he's trying to do? Why he did what he did. Personally I feel sorry for him.<p>

Plus this last pert is really important for a later scene in the story.

REVIEW! ….. I'm going to go read TMI now…


	13. New Discoveries

**Chapter 13**

**I had to get this out here before I go to Florida for a week… Enjoy… Cause I like this chapter and you all are going to hate me at the end.**

**MAWHAHAHAHA!**

I wish I could say my date with Flynn went wonderfully. We got my necklace fixed and then went out to the cute little coffee place afterwards. Well that didn't happen.

Apparently authorization wasn't given and I wasn't allowed to leave. So Flynn and Liz went disguised and left leaving everyone else behind. Including me.

So I walked around the school, trying to memorize differ places in the building so I could find my way around I passed by the infirmary.

There I saw Zach and his mom. Zach's mom was carefully tending his split lip. Which I had caused. I guess I felt a twinge of regret but I soon passed.

I made my way back to the library trying to ignore the stares from the other girls as I passed. The library as always was calm as I settled down into a couch in front of the large fireplace. Exhaustion came over me.

Everything had seemed to happen so quickly and half of it didn't even make sense. I was still mourning my mom and trying to get over Zach while trying to decide how I felt about Flynn.

"Write than." Surprisingly Grant leaned on the couch above me.

'I said that out loud?" I asked suddenly horrified.

"Cammie, in the short amount of time that I have known you I have figured out that when you are deep in thought you end to mutter to yourself." Grant said handing me a leather bound book and a pen.

"Well that's good to know." I said looking down at the notebook. To tell the truth I really had never had a real conversation with Grant.

I knew Bex liked him and he liked her but I heard that from Bex and Zach and now everything they had ever told me was a lie. Yea they were still my friends I guess but I held no trust in them.

Grant started walking away but than for some reason I called him back over. He walked back over and sat down on the back of the couch. That was when I noticed the book he was holding. '_Espionage in the Middle East ' _

"I didn't know you read." I said.

Grant laughed. "Oh Cams. That guy you saw at your school was a cover. We learned to do that through the whole six years we were at school. It was easy." He said smirking.

I looked down at the notebook in my lap. "So your actually really smart?" I asked.

Grant laughed again. "Top of my class. I was the year before Zach." He said. "Don't look so surprised."

"So Zach's the baby in your little group?" I asked.

Grant laughed and shook his head. "You're the baby." He said.

"I'm 17. Last I checked I could dress and feed myself." I said back.

Grant moved to sit in an armchair next to the fireplace. We were quiet after that. But after about ten minutes I asked the question that was bothering me.

"Grant?" he looked up expectantly.

"Do you really hate Bex?" I asked. Grant cracked a smirk looking back down at his book. "Always.

.

.

.

"Cammie, there you are." Bex found me and Grant in the exact same spot two hours later. "We need to get going. They authorized another search and you're coming." She said.

"Now?" I asked.

"Now." Bex said and finally noticed Grant. "What are you doing with this toe rag?" She was now letting her true accent shine through and it completely seemed to change her.

"We were talking. Apparently Grant is really smart." I said closing the journal.

"Great to see you as well Baxter." He said not looking up from his book.

Bex made a face. " Sadly your supposed to come with us as well." She said rolling her eyes.

.

.

.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"One of Winter's many houses. We have reason to believe that it is being used as a part time headquarters' for whatever they are up too." Liz said looking uncomfortable.

I nodded and looked at the patchwork ground below us. Flynn had stayed behind with DeeDee and Zach's mom. Josh and Zach were conversing quietly in the front of the plane. Grant was still reading and Bex looked calculatingly around the plane.

Macey who was feeling a bit airsick was laying on one of the couches with a cool wet cloth over her eyes.

Mountains soon replaced the flat ground and it was announced that we were beginning our descent. "Wouldn't it just have been easier to drive here." I asked.

"Planes are less noticeable and aren't as easy to follow." Bex said. There was always something wasn't there?

We ended up walking. And walking in the cold of December is not what I would call fun. I pulled my coat around myself tighter as out little group led by Zach walked on one of the narrow mountain paths.

"There it is." Zach said. He barely moved his lips when he spoke. Probably so it didn't split open again. Ok so I was proud of that punch.

Then I looked at the house. It was huge, tucked between two mountains that looked perfect for skiing. It also looked unused at the moment. "They have a time share. Winter's family only uses it around Christmas time and at some points during the summer." Josh said.

"So it's the perfect place to…?" I asked.

"To do secret work for whatever they do." Grant said.

"You know very well what they do Newman." Bex snapped.

Grant went silent and his face paled. Then he started making his way down towards the house. "What did you do?' I asked Bex. Jonas took the opportunity to speak.

"You mentioned his parents. You don't talk about Grant's parents." Jonas explained. Bex looked impassive but I was dying to know what she was really feeling.

"But we never mentioned his parents." I noted.

"It was implied." Bex snapped before moving to the path.

"Zach take the rear. " Josh ordered as we made to descend to the house.

.

.

.

The house was eerily quiet and dark. "The alarm system had been disabled." Liz shone her flashlight to the colorful wires that looked as if they had been slashed through with a knife. Josh went over and tugged at eh wires but pulled back quickly.

"They knew we would come here. Why bother with a security system if we were going to disable it anyway." His flashlight flickered around the room.

"Where's Zach?" Macey asked.

"Down here." Came Zach's voice from a hole in the floor that looked as if there had once been a door that had been ripped off of its hinges.

"What are you doing down there?" Bex asked going over with everyone else.

"It's quiet interesting down here.' Zach said.

"Like how?" Josh asked.

"It would be easier of you all came down here and looked for yourselves." Zach said his voice growing faint.

One by one we descended into the room with only a few small curses from Bex when Grant accidently landed on her foot. "I might have a broken toe Newman." Bex's temper flared.

Grant ignored her and went over to Zach who was standing dumbstruck. Zach pointed with his flash light unable to speak.

Iron bars were sent into the walls. The looked filthy. But what made everyone stop moving was the fact that there were two people in the cell. One lay in a crumpled heap, clothes torn and bloody.

The other person was a girl. Her eyes were wide with fear, hair lank and dirty. She seemed to be wearing remnants of what probably once was a beautiful party dress. She shrank against the wall. Bex finally stepped forward her eyes wide with wonder and relief.

"Mary?"

* * *

><p>MAWHAHAHA! I'm so evil… REVIEW?<p> 


	14. The Wait and The Hushed Tones

Uh Huh… after almost a month I have returned from the dead… I am deeply sorry… and I think I'm catching everyone when their on vacation… Oh well… you all waited long enough

******OH! And about two or three chapters after this one … :( sad faces :( *******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

"He's getting worse but he's been here this whole time." Mary croaked out, her throat seemingly very dry.

Josh grabbed a pipe and brought it down with enough force and the lock shattered. Mary jumped and the heap jerked and groaned.

"We're not going to hurt you. We are here to help you." Josh said advancing slowly into the cell. Bex and Zach followed him. They went over to Mary who looked like a deer in the headlights. They knelt beside her while Josh went over to the heap.

Slowly he turned the body before letting out a noise of surprise. "Cameron, come here." He said his voice soft. But I really didn't want to go there. Not near that body thank you very much.

"Cameron." Josh said more forcefully. Macey pushed me forward so I was in the cell. Taking a deep breath I knelt to the ground beside Josh.

"Cameron, meet your father, Joseph Solomon."

* * *

><p>Zach carried Mary back to the plane and somehow Grant, Jonas and Josh figured out how to get Joe (my supposed father. He was getting a paternal test as soon as we got back to the school) back on the plane.<p>

Now the plane seemed like a hospital. Mary was delirious, running a high fever, and very dehydrated. She screamed when the flight attendant, how happened to be a CIA registered nurse, stuck an IV in her arm, but she was asleep in seconds.

Joe, one the other hand, was a different story. They just had to keep him alive long enough to get him to the school where he would receive proper medical treatment. I didn't see how my mother could love him. He looked like a caveman.

"Flynn's going to have a heart attack." Liz said as she watched the sleeping Mary. Seeing Mary, the girl Flynn had practically dated, sent a sour note through me.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Macey went over to Zach and sat next to him. Zach was flipping an object over in his hands.

"What do you have there?" Macey asked.

Zach looked at her. "It's a late 1800's breathing apparatus. It's quiet interesting but I just have this feeling that…that I may need it sometime in the future."

* * *

><p>Flynn was waiting on the roof when we arrived. Why he was I had no idea. It was freezing and the wind didn't help. He smiled when he saw us get off the plane.<p>

"You all got on all…" his voice faded as he say Mary get wheeled past on a stretcher, than Joe. He watched them as they disappeared into the school.

"Flynn." I said shaking his shoulder. He didn't answer. His eyes had glazed over.

"Flynn." I said again.

"I have to go." He said hurriedly and ran after the stretchers. Macey who was walking back with Zach gave me a small sad smile.

"Come on Cam." Bex wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led me inside. "Take a hot shower and I'll go get us some tea." She said opening the door to our room.

"But Flynn…"

"Has to process something's right now." Bex said closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks later<em>

I walked into the infirmary, wrapping my sweater around myself. Flynn hadn't been seen much. No one would tell me where he was or they just didn't know themselves.

The infirmary had been busy lately. An outbreak of flus had started at the school and girls had been flocking in and out ever since. But my father had a private room. He had yet to wake up yet.

Mary on the other hand was doing much better. The doctors had predicted her brain would never be the same. She had endured so much mental trauma that basically she would be a bit crazy for the rest of her life. Relapses, blackouts and more.

Still that sour feeling stayed.

But that's where I found Flynn, standing in the doorway to my father's room.

"Cammie." He said when he saw me turning around.

"Flynn." I said back.

"Good thing you're here. He's just coming too." He pulled me into the room where Zach and Josh were. The man in the bed looked a lot different than the man I had seen before. Now he was clean shaven and looked healthier.

He was groaning a bit and moving just a bit more. Zach watched him intently, his fist pressed to his mouth.

"Cammie." Josh motioned for me to come over to him. I walked forward slowly. And waited. Waited for about 20 minutes and then my dad's eyes cracked open. My eyes.

"R… R… Ra… Rachel?" he said in a low raspy voice.

"No… No… Dad… it's me… Your daughter…Cammie." I said trying to control my voice. But it was worthless. He had already slipped back to unconsciousness.

Josh pounded his fist on the bedside table. "Joe! Just wake up and stay up," he said. Zach had his eyes closed. He appeared to be thinking hard about something.

"I'm sorry Cammie." Flynn came over and put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't look at him.

"It really doesn't matter anyway. It's not like he knows who I am. He thinks I'm my mom." I said running my hand through my hair. The door slammed shut.

That's when we noticed Zach was no longer there.

* * *

><p>I found them conversing quietly in an alcove, a stained glass window above them. Macey and Zach. They were speaking in low tones in what seemed to be Italian. Zach looked very determined and so did Macey.<p>

Actually it seemed like they were fighting or extremely disagreeing. I leaned against the wall were I was out of sight but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Zach! NO!" I heard Macey say.

"Keep your voice down!' Zach hissed.

Their tones were hushed again.

"Fine. I'll do it. But only if it comes to it will you do it mister." Macey hissed before stalking away.


	15. Brother, Wake Up

BTW: I am in the editing process of all of my stories… so updates may be slow because of this.

Yea… you all want to know about what Macey and Zach were talking about… in due time young readers in due time

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

_Brother, Wake Up_

_2 weeks later_

I walked into DeeDee's office only to hear Grant and Bex arguing… again.

Josh and DeeDee were conferring over something at her desk. Surprisingly Mary was there and holding Josh and DeeDee's daughter. She looked fine but it was obvious she was distant.

Flynn on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.

"Cameron. Glad you could make it." DeeDee didn't bother to call me Cammie. I blamed it on the fact that she was distracted.

"Well you called." I said glancing over at Zach. He was smiling at something Macey was showing him on her phone. A prickle of something I couldn't identify flashed through me. It felt the same as it did when I saw Flynn and Mary.

"Rebecca, Grant, please quit the heated discussion and join us please." DeeDee ordered, She looked tired, As if she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Bex and Grant disengaged from the argument, glaring at each other. And to think… she had been 'fawning' over him two months ago.

"Now, as you know Joe Solomon had not woken. But we are glad to report he is stable and will live. It is just the matter of waking him up." Josh started.

"Sadly our doctors, even with their excellent medical skills, are finding that their ways are not working. So we are bring another one in. Another mind will be a great help in assisting us." He looked around the group.

"Won't that get expensive? CIA doctors don't come cheap." Liz piped up.

"Money isn't necessary in this case." DeeDee explained, taking Alessia from Mary, who gazed at the baby. She still hadn't spoken.

"But then why do you need me for this? Other than the fact that 'he's my father'." I snapped.

"Because… Cammie… you're in too deep. This doctor we are bringing in… well… Oh come on in Maggie." DeeDee said exasperatedly.

The woman who burst through the door surprised me. She looked like Joe. With the same cheekbones. Same hair. I was shocked.

"So… So…" I stammered.

"Cammie, this is Dr. Margret Solomon. You Aunt."

"I have an aunt now?" I exclaimed. The news was still sinking in. Not more lies and secrets. I was getting enough of those for a life time.

"Three actually. Your father had another sister and your mother does as well but they are unreachable at the moment." DeeDee explained.

"So when you all said you were reporting to Solomon… you meant her?" I asked. They all nodded. I put my head in my hands.

Zach's mom filed in behind Maggie, closing the door before going to stand behind her son.

"Your Aunt is right here," she walked towards me, studying me. I studied her back. "Last time I saw you… you were just a bump on your mom." Maggie said.

I turned to the others. "Any other mystery family members I need to know about?' I asked raing my eyebrows.

"Other than the grandparents on your dad's side, no.' Josh explained.

"Anyway," DeeDee continued, swaying too keep Alessia quiet, "Your Aunt here is going to try and wake up your father. From there we can progress farther."

I had an Aunt. Three to be exact. And Grandparents. I actually had a family. Besides my mom and my dad who really isn't my dad.

How life changed in five months.

Maggie, Macey, Zach, Josh and me all filed into my supposed father's private room.

Catherine and DeeDee were having a heated conversation over the phone with the borad when we left,

Maggie stared at her brother. "Oh Joe." She murmured, going to his side. Joe didn't stir. His breathing was rhythmic, his pulse steady.

Nothing had changed.

Maggie worked for hours it seemed. Eventually she sat by his bed, holding his hand tightly.

She looked at her brother. "Cameron?" she said softly. Macey gave me a push forward.

Slowly I walked towards Maggie. "Sit." She patted the chair next to her.

"He was so excited when he found out about you." Maggie looked at me. Her grey-blur eyes had a sense of vulnerability and hardness to them.

"Your mom was five months along with you. They were engaged. Then he get the mission. I delivered it to him. I had never seen my brother look so broken." Maggie reached for my hand. It was soft and cool to the touch. "Why did he leave than?" I whispered.

Maggie took a deep breath. "Because I made him. I made him go." She looked back at Joe. Everyone else had faded to the background.

"Why?" I pressed softly

A tear dripped from Maggie's beautiful eyes. "I don't know… I guess… I guess I was jealous. He will always be my baby brother. I will always have to care for him, always have to protect him. I didn't want to share my brother. Especially not with a woman who could do everything I could do. Only better." Her hands tighten on mine.

"You regret it don't you?" I said.

Maggie nodded. "He took the mission. I didn't know Matthew would kidnap Rachel. But it's my fault he wasn't there to save her. He came home and she was gone. No trace of her or Matthew. Joe clicked on right away to what had happened. He was so angry. I didn't know that would happen. I… I… I… I feel as if it's my fault." Maggie bent her head, trying to contain her sobs.

"Aunt Maggie." Did I just say what I thought I did?

Maggie raised her head, looking at me with watery eyes. "You can't blame yourself. You know that my dad, the fake one, took advantage of the situation. He—"

I never finished that sentence because the man in the bed let out a huge gasp of breath, eyes wide open, his hand clenching Maggie's.

Deep breaths shuddered trhough his body. Sweat beaded on his forehead.

Joe Solomon was awake.

* * *

><p>Who's been watching the Olympics? I have and it's amazing to see what those people can do. It really inspired me to get out there and get in shape.<p>

One more chapter and an epilogue till we are done here!


	16. He's On To Something

Was sitting at the computer with my Root beer, trolling tumblr, listening to old Disney movie song and realized I should probably update…

So here you go… second to last chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

_**He's On To Something**_

He was calm.

He was awake.

He was holding my hand.

He was looking at me with wide eyes.

Just like mine.

I stared back.

"You're not Rachel." He said hoarsely. I shook my head.

"I'm Cammie. Remember? I was simply a fetus when you left."

"Your more beautiful than I ever imagined you would be." He said softly. I looked at his hand clasped in mine.

"You're mom and I used to guess what you were going to look like." He recalled, looking back up at the ceiling.

"I know."

He was silent. "Was he good to her?" he knew that Mom was dead. I don't know how he did. Maybe it was the fact that he loved her.

"Very." I answered, swiping my finger under my eyes.

"Good." His eyes drifted closed. Maggie appeared.

'Joe," she said softly. His eyes fluttered open.

"Mags." He said with a soft smile.

"Hey baby brother." She smiled, her eyes gleaming.

"Isn't she beautiful?" he asked Maggie. He was talking about me. Really I had never thought of myself as beautiful. Bex was beautiful, Macey was elegant, Liz was… pixyish. Me? I just disappeared into the background.

"Yes, she is Joe."

His eyes flashed towards my neck. "Cammie, your necklace." I looked down at the chain around my neck.

'What about it?" I asked.

"I remember that." He gazed at it, reaching for it and fingering it lightly.

"it was mom's. She gave it to me right before…" I didn't finish. The image of her lying in a hospital bed, dying. Her skin seeming too loose for her bones. The once lustrous hair, limp. Her eyes no longer carrying that tell-tale spark.

I remembered her frail fingers closing around mine after she put the necklace in my palm. Her hand had been so cold.

Now Joe's hand squeezes mine. I just couldn't bring myself to call him my father yet. His hand was warm. He was getting better. Not dying.

"There's something about it." he murmured, his thumb running over the crest imprinted onto the cool metal.

I looked down at it. It looked the same. A shield divided into two with a large tree in the center, touching the two sides.

He was quiet, eyes still locked on the necklace.

"Joe?" Maggie asked tentatively.

He moved his head to look at her. "Yea Mags?"

Her face smiled a bit when he called her by her nickname. "I'm sorry, but Cammie here needs to go. It's curfew."

I looked at Joe. He looked crestfallen.

"Don't take her away from me Mags. I've got seventeen years to catch up on." He squeezes my hand.

Maggie looked at him. "Joe, you need rest. Having Cammie here will prevent you from getting it. Cammie, Go."

I stood up. My dad kept his surprisingly strong grip on my hand.

"No!" he protested.

"Joe, she need sleep as well. I'll take care of you." Maggie removed his hand from mine.

"Maggie, No! You don't need to care for me anymore." Joe argued.

"Now you do. Come along Cammie." She reached for me.

"Maggie! NO! Don't take her away from me again!" Joe yelled.

Maggie froze. He had a hard determined look in his eyes. Not wavering. His grip was deathlike. Watched the two adults carefully.

Maggie carefully set down the cup she was holding and walked calmly to the door, which slammed with so much force I was surprised it didn't break.

Joe closed his eyes. "We never fought like that. We only started disagreeing when your mom become pregnant with you. In many ways I bet my sister is glad Rachel isn't here. But then you're here." He squeezed my hand again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A few hours passed. My dad fell in and out of sleep. My head fell onto the bed and I felt him stroking my hair. Mom used to do that. When I'd have a bad day, she'd pulled me close and run her fingers through my hair. When I was a kid she'd sing as well as tell stories.

Zach had liked my hair to. He'd play with it when we watched movies or talked.

It was soothing.

I had really just fallen asleep when my dad shook my awake.

"Cammie. Cammie. Cameron." He said in a horse whisper.

I lifted my head, blinking groggily. "What is it?" I ran my hand over my bleary eyes.

"Your necklace. Let me see your necklace." He motioned towards the necklace.

Dazed I flipped on the light and lifted the chain from my neck. He took it and studies it intently.

"Help me up." He said,

"What?"

"Help me up!" he said again, straining into a sitting position.

"I don't think…"

"Just do it!"

"Ok! Ok!" he had thrown he covers to the side.

"Hand me that rode." He said. I did and he slid it on.

Getting him off the bed was different story. Joe hadn't walked in weeks and his legs didn't support him well.

So I half carried him out of the bed.

"This way." He led me around the school, making quiet the noise.

"J…." I hisses.

"Shhhhh." He said. I shut up.

"What in blazes is going on?" DeeDee appeared, Josh close behind.

"Why don't we just wake up the whole school?" I thought.

What I really said was, "No idea. But he's onto something." Josh hurried over to take my place in supporting Joe.

"This way." Joe urged. He dragged Josh towards his destination.

DeeDee sighed, wrapped her rode around her and followed.

I didn't think about my wrinkled shirt or my two day old jeans. I focused on the face that I had to follow the man that is my dad.

"Here" He stopped at bay window.

"Joe… What are you up too?" DeeDee asked.

"You don't remember?" he asked, cocking his head towards her. Josh shifted his weight.

"Remember what?" I asked, lifting my hair off my neck.

"This place." He said as if in a dream.

"I'm sorry. No." DeeDee said.

"It's Rachel's window. Where she would sit. She'd stare out this window and think. The gears in her mind were always turning. She'd come here to study and when her dad died…. She came here to cry. This is where we had our first kiss." He said simply.

DeeDee looked at the ground.

"But Rachel… oh she was smart… See here Cammie." Joe weakly beckoned to me.

With shaking hands he took my necklace. "See here… this… this crest… this is the Gallagher family chest. Oj your mother knew what she was doing. Look! The same crest is there!" he pointed.

The window looked like any other stained glass window. The glass was put in to be hills and grey put into be a castle oo a fort in the middle.

But my dad was pointing to the sun, which looked like it was setting.

In the sun was the crest. The same one on my necklace.

"Dad…" I choked on the word. "What does that mean?"

"It means," his eyes were wide with wonder at his discovery. "It means, we are going to Ireland."

* * *

><p>Boring. I know. But it sets up for the next chapter. WHICH IS THE LAST ONE! But you can't forget the Epilogue!<p>

Been meaning to update but got caught up in the fact that The Mortal Instruments is filming! And they started filing Catching Fire! TUMBLR SAYS ALL!


	17. Gone, Shot, Dead

*Peeps out from under rock and stretches* … Hey loyal readers…. How ya'll been?

Thanks for the un- announced hiatus… I had a hard time with this chapter. Putting it into words… not so easy with this one. But I go the act together and wrote. And came up with three little plot things that will make you all hate me. *smiles sweetly*

So READ! ENJOY! (It's the last chapter… shhh)

**Chapter 17**

_He's Gone. She shot Them._

"Why tonight?"

"Tonight is… acceptable. Normally we would wait until the CIA could figure it out themselves. Bu they are well… not getting very far. You would think they would be able to you know? They are the freaking CIA! You would think they would have it figured out! HA!" Matthew placed his glass of an unknown alcoholic beverage on the table in front of him.

Jessica frowned, looking identical to her twin sister. Arabelle (_she is not the twin)_ looked between the two.

"You see. If we get this list… we can find the rest of the leaders. If we unite, in some way, we could take down the governments of our fellow countries and our own, thus we would have the world as the Circle of Cavan. Just think about Miss. Jesse." Matthew smirked.

"Don't. Call. Me. Jesse." Jessica said coarsely, her eyes hard.

The room was silent. Arabelle shifted in her seat, her blonde hair moving over her shoulder. "It does sound nice. Ruling the world." She said softly. Matthew looked over at her, appreciation all over his face. Arabelle smiled.

Jessica scoffed, but agreed as well.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

"Soon. Very soon. Be patient young padawon." Matthew smirked again. Jessica glared at him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Convincing everyone to join my plan would be hard. It was a crazy plan, a stupid plan, but a plan that would get this done. Who needs adults? Even if Joe was the one that gave me this crazy idea. So in other words blame him.

I tore up the stairs of the grand staircase, not caring if I woke up the whole school. This was important.

I opened the door, and everyone was asleep. Mary had joined the group, so they had brought in an extra bed for her. She was still as quiet as could be and sometimes would stare off into space, muttering to herself. She was a pleasure to be around though, always thinking about other people and making sure they were all ok.

"Everyone get up." I said loudly, ripping the covers off of everyone's beds. Bex didn't move, Macey groaned and Liz shot straight up.

"Cammie… do you care to explain?" Liz, rubbed her eyes as I flipped on the light.

"Yes, Yes I do. But I need everyone up." I shook Macey hard and pushed Bex out of her bed. How else was I going to get her up?

Bex swore at me loudly, her hair a mess, her sheets wrapped around her waist.

"Well you won't get up." I snapped, throwing clothes at all of them. "Macey, call your jet, we have places to go. And fast." They all looked at me bewildered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Macey had her jeans pressed to her chest.

"I'll explain later, but we need to go now."

"No, you'll explain now." Bex crossed her arms. I groaned.

"I'm not going anywhere until you say what the hell you are planning." Bex snapped. "You woke me up. You better tell."

"Fine. Joe figured out what needs to be done about my dad. He said there is this castle manor thing in Ireland that has the list my mom knew about. That was why my dad… I mean Matthew j=killed her. Because she knew where the list was but she would never crack and they know where it is now but I'm the only one who can get to it because of this." I relayed quickly.

Mary was awake now. "What's going on?" she asked, sleepy. Her light red hair was frizzy in her braids and her blue eyes looked confused.

"Cammie is begin strange and not making sense. Go Back to sleep." Liz soothed her.

"Ok." Mary yawned and dropped her head back to her pillow.

"Please guys. You have to believe me. We have to do this before my dad and Winter's mom get a hold of it."

**.**

**.**

**.**

In the end, Bex was the hardest to persuade. But we got her on board anyway. SO now we were gathering supplies, readying for this probably crazy mission that I had devised.

"Do you think we will need the guys?" Liz asked.

"Nope. We're the girls, we don't need the guys to do everything for us."

"It would be extra back up Cam and you will never know what might happen." Bex loked pointedly at me while stuffing a gun into her bag.

I looked around the room.

"Whatever, but just two of them." I turned and headed for the door. "And you all are gathering them together."

I could feel them all smiling at my caving.

"The plane will be landing at a small airstrip just outside town in about fifteen minutes." Macey informed me as she caught up to me on the grand staircase.

"Great," I took a flannel jacket from my bag, "Who's getting the guys?"

"Is that Zach's?" Macey asked.

I paused. "No. Now who is getting the guys?"

"Calm down. Bex is. She's grabbing Zach and Flynn." I mentally groaned at the thought of Zach, he still pissed me off.

"Sorry." I hurried towards a secret passageway that I had found like a week ago. That was something I was good at, finding places to hide.

"You sure are eager." Macey mentioned. I smiled.

"It's the only time I've done anything remotely spy like, so yea, I'm eager." I pushed back the grate we had reached to bring us outdoors.

Liz was waiting for us by the P&E barn with her supped up van that would take us to the small airstrip we arrived on.

"Bex and the guys not here yet?" I asked, climbing in. Liz shook her head.

"I brought coffee." She said, handing back a thermos.

"Thank god." Macey took it from her. "What is in this?" she made a face as she took a sip.

"Sugar… Cream." Liz said, playing with her keys.

"Well, whatever you did to this it did not work." Macey threw the thermos back in the front.

Five minutes later there was a Zach and a Flynn. No Bex.

"Where's Bex?" I asked peering around them to look for her.

"She's on her way. Said he had on last thing to do." Flynn said, sitting next to me. I looked around him and saw two silhouettes. The smaller lither one grabbed the larger of the two pulling them closer.

"Is that…?" I started.

"Think so." Flynn was looking too, as the smaller figure started towards the car, leaving the other figure behind.

Bex through open the door, looking happy. She also looked freshly kissed. "Let's go." She smiled. We all looked at her. "Go!" she exclaimed and looked at the figure still standing there.

'Where are we going?" Flynn asked, Zach looked up front. Macey smiled weakly at him.

"Cam?" Bex looked at me.

"I'll tell you on the plane."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I'm not letting you go DeeDee." Josh took her by the shoulders.

"Well why not! I've been trained to do this and so have you." DeeDee protested.

"We can't leave… You can't… What about Alessia?" he pleaded.

DeeDee looked up at her husband. She remembered how many missions they had been on together, than the adventure of marriage and miscarriages.

"She will be fine, if she stays here. I'm going with you whether you like it or not." She touched his cheek.

She began to pull away, but Josh pulled at her arm. "DeeDee." He pleaded.

"Josh, are you really going to keep me from finishing my best friend's final mission, her final wish?" she looked at him tenderly. Slowly Josh dropped her hand. DeeDee had won.

Again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Joe figured this out as a map. Where the crest it is where the vault should be. That is where the list should be. There I can use my mom's necklace, open the vault and we have the list. My dad and Winter's mom can't stand a chance if we get that list." I said, handing out pictures of the window Joe had found.

Still was weird to call him my dad.

"How do you know all this?" Flynn asked me.

"They didn't exactly shut me out of their little meeting." I shrugged.

"So what's the exact plan?" Macey asked.

"We get to Ireland; find the castle than search it. When we find the vault or whatever we'll take the list and leave. Simple. Unless we get held up along the way." I answered simply.

"And if we do get held up." Zach mentioned. He sat next to Macey on the leather couch Macey's jet had adorned in it.

"We'll wing it. Isn't that what you all do a lot?" I asked.

"In controlled situations. With people guiding us through whatever we are winging." Bex mentioned, throwing her plait over her shoulder. She still looked overly happy and a confident air flew around her. She seemed to almost burst.

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, that's the plan. We stick to it, we should be good."

"Whatever you say captain." Zach muttered form the from seat. I glared what I hoped were daggers into the back of his head.

**.**

**.**

**.**

As soon as we landed in Ireland is was obvious that it was going to rain. Cold wind whipped around the tiny airport, the car we were supposed to ride in looked tiny in the dark sky.

Everyone was quite on the ride. We didn't know what to expect here. This was probably a suicide mission. Worried thoughts started running through my mind. Flynn, seeming to sense something, slipped his cool hand into mine. It felt nice. To hold someone's hand again.

A fishing boat was our next ride. It tipped over the growing waves, splashing us, making us colder than before.

Then there was climbing. My fingers were bloodied in the end, from the jagged edges of the stone.

Adrenaline pumped through my body, making me want to work harder, move faster, be better.

What an amazing feeling.

Macey and Zach were helping Liz climb below, Bex was way ahead, scouting. Flynn worked silently behind me, the wind whipping his blond hair into his eyes. It needed a trim, but it looked cute either way.

"Careful." He said as my hand slipped. I smiled at him.

Bex was there to help pull me up when we reached the top. Soon everyone was congregated at the top. The wind was stronger up here; the waves were crashing below us against the deadly rocks. Wouldn't want to fall down those.

"Now what?" Macey asked, wiping her hands on her jeans.

"That." I pointed through the dark. There was the castle. Or the remnants of one. Obviously over the year, time had taken its toll, knocking the great stone wall into the honest-to-goodness moat, the tallest tower surprisingly still standing.

"Wow." Zach whistled.

"Think of all the history here." Liz murmured, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Now is not the time to think of history, I turned to my little group. "Bex has those comms thingies, so everyone take one. We'll break off into groups. I'll take Bex, the rest of you can figure it out. If anyone finds _anything_ that looks like it belongs to what we need, radio everyone." I started across the field, my points made.

Zach and Liz started their way around the outer edge of the castle and Flynn and Macey headed to the left while Bex and I went to the right.

There were several times when we had to turn back because of collapsed tunnels and years of debris, maybe a few small trees that have grown.

"So…" I flashed my flashlight across another dead end. "You and Grant. I've wondered since I found out you both hate each other… Why?"

Bex had a smile on her face as we climbed over the pile of rocks we had just conquered. She sighed and hesitated. "Back when we were both in school… we used to date." She said, biting her lip.

I balked at her. "Seriously? You and him? It made sense a month and half ago, but since then all you two do is fight?"

Bex smiled sadly. "It was a messy breakup. Details I don't care to remember." She slid down the rocks seamlessly.

"Oh." I watched her as she flashed her light around.

"My torch is dying. Got another on you?' she asked. Her flashlight of torch as she called it wasn't really dying, she just wanted to change the subject.

"Uh… here you go." I handed her my extra.

"Thanks. I thinks there's something this way." She said, striding ahead.

She lead me to a pile of rocks. "It's covering a doorway, see?" she looked at me.

"Sure?"

Bex sighed, exasperated. "There silly. Right up there." She pointed to a small opening in the top of the pile.

"Think we can fit?" I asked slyly.

"Of course." Bex smiled and lifted herself, the muscles in her arms rippling. I wanted arms like that.

"Come on." She said, once she slipped her thin body through the whole.

I hoped I would fit, Bex was thinner than I was, more fit. I took a deep breath and pushed myself up and down.

The room was in deep decay, the outer wall being the only thing left; small holes were the weather had worn through.

"Is that something?" Bex pointed her flashlight towards an stone alter looking thing.

"Guess we know why you're the spy." I muttered, hurrying towards the structure.

"Well, looky there." Bex smiled down at the top of the alter, where there was an indentation, the size of a quarter.

"What do we do now?" I asked. Spy stuff still wasn't my thing, things didn't click in my head like they did in hers.

"The necklace, Cam. See the faded design here? Slip it in and twist." She motioned.

I sent her a pointed look, than lifted my mom's necklace off my neck. "Here goes nothing." I sighed. I turned and twisted. With the sound of moving stone, a panel slid aside.

'And 19th century explosives. Impressive." Bex said, slipping her hand into the cobwebs to retrieve the tube from the bottom.

I looked at the gears. "I wonder how my mom knew about this." I said.

"Your mom was a smart person." Bex examined the tube.

"Just think. This will solve all of our problems…" she was cut off by static and a frantic voice in our ears.

"All explorers to the tower. We have company." Zach's voice was thick through the static. Bex looked at me, eyes wide. And we ran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

When we reached the top it was pouring rain. Weather had come quickly. Liz was cowering in a corner someone in black over her.

"CAMMIE!" she cried and I whipped around. Bex moved quickly, knocking the person away from me. Their gun skittered across the floor.

"Oh my goodness… where they…?" I gulped at the gun. Bex nodded. Flynn and Macey skidded up to the top, the rain making the stone slippery.

Suddenly more people in black were there.

"Cameron. What a pleasant surprise." A woman stepped out. I took a step back, shocked. The woman was exactly like Zach's mother, same eyes, mouth…

"Jessica." Zach growled. Somehow he had procured a gun.

Jessica smiled sweetly. "Ah Zach, Catherine's done a good job with you." Too quickly she moved her gun and Zach screamed in pain as the bullet hit his foot.

"ZACH!' Macey screamed and then she was knocked down by another figure.

"Shut up silly girl." Jessica sneered. "You all can come up now." She shouted and two more people arrived. Only I knew these people. My 'dad', he smiled or sneered at me, and Arabelle, Winter's mom.

"Hey sweet heart." My 'dad' walked towards me. I stepped back.

"Don't touch me." I snapped.

My 'dad' chuckled. "All we want is that list. That your mom wanted you to find? Do you have it sweetheart?"

I shook my head furiously and my back met the soaking wall of the tower.

Really the tube was pressed in my pocket, hidden.

Action happened all at once. Flynn lunged, knocking my dad down. Bex moved, Jessica directly in her path.

"MACEY!" I screamed, taking the tube and throwing it. Arabelle moved quickly with a gun and Macey collapsed, the bullet in her thigh.

"NO!" I screamed as I felt strong arms wrapped around my waist. The tube had rolled and Bex lunged for it. She had just closed her fingers around it when the gun really went off, it's target matched.

Bex's body, moved with the force of three bullets, stiffened. She made a noise of pain, watching the blood seep into her sopping shirt. "BEX!" I yelled as she fell, her blood mixing with the rain.

"NO!" I yelled, when she didn't move. I didn't notice Zach standing by the edge of the ledge until he spoke.

"JESSICA! This is what you want! I have it!" He looked over at Bex, who made no noise.

"Really Nephew. You want to do this?" Jessica's smile was nasty, my 'dad' standing next to her, Arabelle was holding Liz, gun pointed to Macey, who was sitting, hand pressed to her thigh. We were losing this battle. And I was my fault.

"I'm going to fix this. Once and for all and no one will get this list." Zach said defiantly.

"Don't you dare young man." My 'dad' stepped forward. Jessica stopped him, hand pressed to his chest.

"Zach, no." Macey cried, fear in her eyes.

"Mace, we talked about this. Everything will be fine." Zach said calmly.

"You won't do this." Jessica stepped forward, kicking the limp Bex out of the way. A small moan came from her body.

She was still alive. I watched Flynn move around the room. He had a gun pressed his palm. Slowly I did the same, picking up an instrument that I have never used before. A gun.

"I will. If it will protect the people I love." Zach stepped towards the ledge. I realized, finally, what he was going to do.

"Zach. No." I said, over the wind.

"it's ok Cammie. Everything will be fine." He took one more step back.

"NO!" Jessica lunged as Zach dived over the ledge. Macey gave a cry and Flynn was quick with the gun. Arabelle was dead, her blood mixing with Bex's.

I felt a body, hard and familiar ram into me. The same body that help be when I was baby, the one that dries my tears and helped me through Zach's deception.

But he wasn't that anymore. He was the man that ruined my life.

My brain went foggy as it hit the wet stone floor. Noises were muffled, then shouting. My vision was blurred but I made out what I could. Bex lay still, there was no Zach.

I saw a helicopter, more people spilling onto the soaked platform of the tower. Yelling was done, shots rang, people cried out.

I hated this. I hated this. I hated this.

The weight was lifted off of me. Someone had shot my 'dad'. Jessica was down, being handcuffed and sedated from her rage. I saw medics rushing towards the deathly still Bex, her blood still staining the flagstones.

I felt me self lifted, a soothing voice in my ears. Flynn. Not Zach. Flynn.

A/N: Uhh… This was like 10 pages in Word. **See why it took forever?!**

Just the Epilogue left now! And then you'll be even more upset. Don't worry, this one won't be as delayed at this chapter.

Off to see the Hobbit!


	18. Epilouge

A/N So here we are. At the end. Ending yet another story of mine. The third one too! WHOO!  
>This is of course bittersweet cause this is one of my baby stories even though it has driven me mad like kids do!<p>

There are some time skips here. Sorry if there is some confusion!

More at the end!

**Chapter 18**

**Epilogue**

_Many people come into our lives and leave as soon as they come. _

_As soon as the helicopter landed in a city in Southern Ireland Bex was taken away. On the medical chopper they had done their best to keep her alive in the time it took to get there. Many clothes had been stained of blood and they had attached some liquid too her._

_She was gone when we landed._

* * *

><p>I opened my heavy eyes to a semi dark, sterile smelling room. I sat up slowly and shook my head. I groaned, feeling my side as one continuous bruise.<p>

My clothes had been changed, no longer wet and slightly bloodstained. No one was around and that didn't feel right. I got up and made my way out of the room.

It was hospital that was for sure. The lights were dim so it must have been late there. I followed the noises it heard till I came to a nurse's station.

They directed me towards the ICU level. Bex.

I hurried up there, but not before one of the nursed made me take a pain pill to help with head. I had just been in the recovery area where as Bex…

I finally found the room. It was also dark, machines hooked to my best friend. A ventilator was pushing air into her, helping her breathe. I sucked in a gasp. She didn't look like Bex. There was an elderly looking man next to her, holding her hand. he was asleep, his head tipped back while snores emanated from him.

But she looked good as dead. The machines said differently. I was informed that she was being sedated so she didn't feel the pain or be irritated by anything. She couldn't risk the loss of more blood after four transfusions.

I felt my throat clogging up. This was my fault. My fault she was in this situation, half dead in front of me.

I started to quietly sob as arms around me tightly. My dad (Joe) escorted me from the room and let me cry into him. "Why?" I sobbed as she soothed my hair.

"Shhhh, baby." He murmured just like mom used too.

I looked up at his haggard, tired face. He was still recovering from his ordeal. "Where is her family? Why is Grant the only one in there? Where is everyone else?" Tears traced my cheeks.

Joe let out a breath. "Bex doesn't have any family, Cam. Except for her Grandfather who is with her now." He looked down at me. "They died, Murdered actually. That's how Bex became who she is today."

I felt myself breaking into more sobs. There was so much I didn't know. My friends had whole other lives I didn't know about. I buried me face in his shirt. "Liz and Jonas are at the Irish Headquarters filing report on the event. Macey is currently in a different room with her now patched leg. Zach… Cam… he's gone."

* * *

><p><em>They leave little foot prints in your heart that never go away. They have changed you and you will never be the same person you were before them.<em>

_Without Zach being strong really wouldn't apply to me. It started with my mom. He helped me. Than he broke my heart and he will never be forgiven for that. But now he is gone._

* * *

><p>It had been a month after the incident. The list was gone and the whole COC seemed to have shut down.<p>

They never found Zach. He was disappeared and it was suspected that the COC had collected his body from the angry sea. Catherine was heartbroken, her sobs coming out broken.

I walked across the green of the temporary house we had been given. Macey was sitting on a swing by a lake. She had been very quiet since Zach was pronounced dead.

"Hey Mace." I came up beside her swing. She looked up, her blue eyes deep with emotion. She didn't' say anything but looked back out at the lake.

We were quiet and I sat beside her.

Silence was there for a while. Then she spoke.

"I knew. I knew he was going to do it." She said softly.

"What?" I looked at her.

"He told me that if it came to it he would sacrifice himself for you."

I stared at her. 'You knew Zach…"

"Yes. He trusted me with that secret."

So that's what their private conversations had been about.

"He died… for me?" my voice squeaked.

Macey nodded and tears sprung up. "I've always been left alone. My family was not one for comfort and when I came to Gallagher I had been kicked out of more schools that I knew what to do with. I was a mess. But Zach understood. He understood. And that was one of the things I loved about him."

I looked at her. She… "Macey…" I turned.

"He did some much for you. He was with Winter for you. He sacrificed himself for you. He really loved you. You were just too stupid to see it." She got up and hurried back to the house. The words stung.

* * *

><p><em>I connected with my real dad even more than the fake one. I was much more like him than I was my mom. We both couldn't stand soggy cereal and both seemed to have the work methods.<em>

_We shared our memories about Mom. He told me of the time that she broke his nose when they were sparing when they were both at school. I told him of the stories she used to tell me at bedtime when I was a kid and so much more._

_We visited my old home and I collected my belongings. He went into mom's room. Her clothes faintly smelled like her still. He fingered her jewelry and her pillow. "He took good care of her right?" he had asked. I nodded. _

"_Rachel." He smiled sadly and knelt by her side of the bed and peered under the bed. He came out bearing a box. "Come here kiddo." He gestured to me. I sat next to him and he cracked open the box. Pictures filled the inside. Of me. Of my dad. Loads of other people. _

"_Her family. Everyone she loved. And she loved a lot." He smiled drawing me closer. I smiled at that. _

_Here's the thing about people. That even though they are gone, a part of them will always be with you. _

Bex was healing nicely. Macey was … well Macey. Liz was smiling and had currently devoted to a new book. Flynn had returned from giving his account to the German government. Jonas was busy with his new job. Grant was happy, having taken interest in his new work partner. he seemed to have no reason to rekindle his relationship with Bex. My gang was good.

But there was no Zach. He was gone.

Now that I think about it, it makes my heart ache. Still.

It has been three months. And I missed him. I never thought I would say it again. But I did. I missed him. I missed his hair and his smirk. I just missed _him._

* * *

><p><em>Now I sit in my new room, with the sun coming in the windows. Spring is finally bursting and after a long, interesting winter it feels like a relief. I think it's time to put the past behind me and look forward. Past the lies I was told and the fakeness of my life.<em>

"Cammie?" Bex stuck her head in. She was just getting up and about but stayed mostly confined to a wheel chair. I still thought of it as my fault that she was like this.

"Hum?" I looked up from my messy handwriting.

"This just came for you." She wheeled herself in and handed me an envelope. It was battered, obviously being in the mail for a long while.

"Who's it from?" I asked reaching for the knife I had from my toast earlier to slit the envelope.

"No return address." She shifted, wincing in her chair. I frowned as I pulled the letter out of its home.

"Well they achieved the anonymous factor." I said. Bex chuckled a small bit.

The paper unfolded quickly and as soon as I saw the handwriting I felt my jaw drop.

_Really think you can get rid of me that easily?_

_~Z_

I stared at it for a moment, then burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>AN THE END! Gosh this story is long and boy was it getting on my nerves. But really I've had this ending since the beginning. I never wanted Cammie to end up with someone or get what she really wanted in this story. So I like the ending. I feel it ties it up nicely.

And there won't be a sequel. Sorry! This story really wasn't supposed to go beyond a one shot and I really want to focus on TBoaL and INO (Beginning of a Legend and It's Not Over). I might write this new story I have in mind but not till like summer… and that will depend on my time and such. I might have a job (joys of being the driving age. WOOOT) and I might be contiueing my aerial silks (which starts on Monday. Another WOOOT)

Thanks for all the reviews and the support during this story and some of the long waits I know where annoying. Thanks to _Sparkling Amethyst _for the tiny bit of beta-ing she did in a few chapter (that really didn't last long and no longer exist. Oh Well)

Hope you all enjoy and continue to read!

**Lingering thoughts?**


	19. BIG NEWS! I HAVE BIG NEWS!

**BIG NEWS GIUS! BIG NEWS!**

**MY PAPER HEART has been nominated for a GGFFA (Gallagher Girls FanFiction Award) hosted by 4everandalwaysme and several others!  
>Voting has yet to start and this is the only information I have on the topic so far but when I know more I will let you all know!<strong>

**Thank you to whoever nominated it/me cause it really means lot to me! I never thought this would really happen.**

**There will be a link on my profile once I get the chance to set it up and I'll be back with updates later!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
